An unexpected turn in Tokiwadai
by Yagami 85
Summary: After returning from training, Kamijou Touma found himself involved in an attack on Tokiwadai Academy. After saving the academy, he was offered a job there. However, not all is as it seems as Aleister Crowley and the others, including the Misaka network, are proceeding with their own plans.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Tokiwadai Reunion

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own To aru majutsu no index and To aru kagaku no railgun. Any similarities in this story with real life events or characters are purely coincidental.

* * *

Step. Step. Step. The brown-haired girl's footsteps could be heard by the occupants of the dorm. It was 6.30 a.m. Some occupants looked at the girl in surprise, seeing as she did not usually wake up that early. Some tried to approach her but upon seeing her deep-in-thought, they stopped and merely bowed their heads and uttered a soft "Misaka-sama".

The girl in question did not usually wake up that early. Today was a special day. She could not sleep during the whole of yesterday night because of what is going to happen today. Today, that idiot was finally coming back.

Exactly three months ago, she met a certain spiky-haired boy outside of her dorm. Her roommate, Shirai Kuroko, immediately tried to attack him—which she did—but Misaka eventually stopped her by an electric shock. He was carrying a black bag pack and looked like he was going on a trip.

"Can we speak alone, Mikoto?" Touma whispered softly.

The use of her name by him stopped whatever outburst she usually would have. After all, he usually just called her BiriBiri. Ignoring the squeals of her fans, she brought him to a corner.

"So, what is it? Why did you come all the way to my dorm?" Misaka asked with an annoyed voice.

"Sorry, Mikoto. I don't really know how to say this. Ha ha…this is a bit awkward. Mikoto, I am going to be away for a while so I would just like to tell you to stay safe. We don't know when the dark side of Academy City would try anything again." Touma said awkwardly.

Misaka felt her heart skip a beat when she realized he came all the way here out of concern for her safety. Her face started heating up and she looked down, fiddling with her fingers.

"You don't really to have to be worried about me. I...I…I can take of myself. I am a level 5 after all." Misaka murmured embarrassedly. Then, it hit her. "You are leaving!" Misaka shouted.

"Yeah…so I was kind of worried that you might get hurt again. I have something to settle with some foreign friends of mine. Don't worry, I will only be gone for five months! I will be back before you know it." Touma said excitedly.

'Five months! Why is it so long? I can't see him for three months…wait! Why do I want to see this idiot anyway? I mean, I would maybe feel a bit sad if I don't see him but…but…it is not because he is special or anything!' Misaka thought.

"Why are you going away for so long?" Misaka asked with a slightly sharp tone. 'Wait…not again. He is off to do something dangerous again.' Misaka thought. "Hey, you are not going to do something dangerous again, are you?" Misaka asked sharply.

Touma flinched slightly as his eyes quickly avoided her gaze. As he uttered his weak denials, only one thought came into Misaka's mind: 'He is going to do something dangerous again. That idiot.'

Misaka looked down before glaring up at the taller boy. She grabbed his collar and pulled him in close to her. She looked straight into his eyes.

"I know that you are going to do something dangerous again. I know that I most likely can't stop you." Misaka said angrily. She then loosed her grip on his collar and buried her face into his chest as her eyes teared up slightly. "Just…just come back safe, okay?" Misaka said in a teary voice.

Touma just hugged her and said "Yes. I promises you, Mikoto."

* * *

The day passed by in a flash. She did not even bother focusing in her classes. It would be more accurate to say that she could not focus on her classes even if she could. After all, she was anxious about Touma.

Touma would always call her once a week, just to find out if she was safe as well as to let her know that he, himself, was safe. However, on many of the occasions that he called her, his voice had a slight strain to it or it seemed that he had a slight difficulty in breathing, almost as if he was injured. Those observations only made her more anxious for his safety, not that she would ever acknowledge it.

Just as she had returned to the dorm, a loud sound could be heard outside. She rushed outside to see what was going on. There were masked men running about, some of which were espers using their powers, others were just using guns. There were only fires and damages of what was once a beautiful part of Tokiwadai Academy.

Tokiwadai Academy was under attack.

A certain spikey-haired boy wearing a white shirt and black jeans was walking towards Tokiwadai Academy. Kamijou Touma had spent the last three months in England, along with Misaka 10032. It was there that he undergone training, courtesy of Kanzaki Kaori, Stiyl Magnus, the fake Unabara Mitsuki, Agnesse and her surbodinates, the Amakusa church Kihara Gensei, Sherry Cromwell, Misaka 10032 and finally, his triple-agent, backstabber friend, Tsuchimikado Motoharu. The training was not so much training as it was-try to survive, Kami-yan (Tsuchimikado)—a survival game.

"Fukou da…" Touma said as he recalled his training.

The goal of the training was simple. He had to become strong enough to single-handedly beat at least three of his trainers in a fight, regardless of the location. With how chaotic the world situation was becoming, they could no longer afford for him to be untrained. While he did manage to beat many powerful espers and magicians, as well as some average thugs, he still wasn't living up to his full potential.

After five months, the training finally paid off. Despite having no esper powers, his physical body has become much more durable than that of a normal human being. He could finally perform feats like jumping several stories such as Tsuchimikado, counter long and short-range attacks by Kanzaki Kaori, Stiyl Magnus and Kihara Gensei together against him, take on multiple strong opponents like Agnesse and her surbodinates or the Amakusa Church against him together. His street fighting skills were further honed and sharpened with all the fighting experience he gained from the training as well as the skills and moves they taught him.

However, he got injured multiple times. They had kept him fighting for many days without sleep and he only got a soft bed and warm food once or twice a week only. Similar to a survival game. He just hoped that he was not too obvious about his injury when he talked to Misaka.

As he neared Tokiwadai Academy, he saw it being ravaged by unknown intruders. He thought 'BiriBiri!'

Kamijou clenched his fists and moved quickly. It was time to put his training into good use.

* * *

At the back entrance of Tokiwadai Academy, Judgement and Anti-Skill officers were fighting together against the masked attackers. While they do have some level of cooperation between each other in law enforcement, they did not usually work together in operations such as these. However, given the situation, they had no choice to in order to protect the Tokiwadai students.

Outside of Misaka's dorm, powerful bolts of electricity struck the ground. The force of the impact pushed many of the attackers away. Sharp spikes struck the attackers and they fell in pain. Suddenly, electricity flowed everywhere and many attackers were electrocuted, falling onto the ground as they groaned in agony.

That was the attack combination of roommates Misaka Mikoto, the 3rd level 5, and Shirai Kuroko, a powerful level 4. Elsewhere, other Tokiwadai students attempted to fend off the attackers but were no match for the attackers' ferocity.

As the Tokiwadai girls retreated to the backs of Misaka and Shirai, the two girls ground their teeth in frustration and were about to make a final stand. The powerful dorm mistress came behind them and prepared to fight.

"Girls, you have made me proud today. Fighting against these monsters, you did well. Come on, this dorm mistress of yours will fight alongside you today." the dorm mistress said to the two girls as she smiled.

"Dorm mistress…" the two girls murmured, touched by her words.

As the attackers came nearer to them, a loud voice called out.

"BiriBiri!"

"BiriBiri…?" the dorm mistress wondered confusedly.

'That voice!' Misaka thought.

The attackers, the Tokiwadai girls and the dorm mistress looked at Kamijou Touma. They say a spiky-haired boy with a few injuries standing tall with his fists clenched. However, what really surprised them were the unconscious bodies of the masked attackers lying on the ground behind him.

Immediately recognizing the threat, many of the attackers rushed to engage him.

Misaka was alarmed. She started to shout "Look ou-" but was cut off as the boy disappeared only to land directly in front of an attacker.

The attacker was sent flying as the boy pushed aside the attacker's gun and then gave the attacker a powerful uppercut. As the attackers tried to surround and attack him, he moved quickly. The boy rushed to the side of an attacking esper, struck the back of his left leg's knee joint and proceeded to hit the back of the esper's head, knocking the esper out.

He then dodged some more attackers before proceeding to jump above a gun-wielding attacker, flipped in the air and then spun his legs, hitting several attackers at once. He rushed towards more attackers, dodging more of their attackers as he rushed to one of the attacker's side, jumped and then kicked the attacker's back—breaking some bones on the way—and then using the momentum to glide through the air and kicking the back of another attacker's head. He moved towards yet another attacker and as the attacker's fire filled right fist moved towards him. Using his left hand, he pushed the attacker's lower arm away from him as his right fist punched the back of the attacker's right shoulder. He then jumped to the attacker's other side and jumped, kicking the attacker at his left ribs and breaking them.

As more esper attacks flew towards him, he simply used his Imagine Breaker to negate them. The sounds of glass breaking could be heard many times as his Imagine Breaker negated the attacks. He then moved quickly to more attackers, attacking them at many times his original speed and strength, taking out more than Misaka and Shirai had together in a shorter period of time.

The Tokiwadai girls just looked on in amazement as the boy single-handedly took out many attackers. 'When did that guy get so strong?' Misaka wondered frustratedly. While she was happy that he came to help, she was frustrated by the fact that the gap between their fighting abilities had widened considerably. Misaka grabbed her roommate's hand, glancing at her as well as the rest.

"It's time to counterattack." Misaka said determinedly.

Before her roommate could give her agreement, the dorm mistress shook her head. Misaka looked at her dorm mistress in confusion but the dorm mistress just said

"We will only get in the way if we joined in now. Besides, I have the nagging feeling that this man is still not giving his all yet. It seems like he is still holding back but not for long."

Misaka and the rest looked at the dorm mistress in shock. Their thoughts were the same 'He is still holding back! How strong is he?' Suddenly, the boy stopped. The girls could not see his eyes as they were covered by his hair. However, when he glanced slightly upwards, they were shocked to see his eyes, filled with steel-hard resolve and determination.

Clang! A loud sound of glass breaking could be heard throughout the school. The boy dodged all of the bullets that were shot at him while the espers attackers found themselves unable to use their powers. The Tokiwadai girls looked on in shock and checked that they still could use their powers, to their relief.

This was yet another result of Kamijou Touma's training. He could now manipulate Imagine Breaker to a widespread attack. The boy then moved, with his attacking speed and power at a level that far surpassed that of Kanzaki Kaori and Accelerator. He took out the remaining attackers in a flash.

As more and more attackers retreated from Judgement and Anti-Skill to assist their comrades fighting against the boy, they were only wiped out by the boy soon after.

Near the end of the battle, the Tokiwadai students and staff, as well as the Judgement and Anti-Skill officers, found themselves watching in awe as Kamijou Touma, level 0, owner of the Imagine Breaker, defeated the bulk of the attackers and saved Tokiwadai Academy.

* * *

As Kamijou Touma rested his back onto the wall of Misaka's dorm, he winced in pain over his injuries. Judgement and Anti-Skill officers were arresting the attackers, getting witness statements and providing medical aid to all those who were injured. The uninjured Tokiwadai girls merely stayed in their positions, nervously watching the boy who saved them rest and uncertain about approaching him. Suddenly, Misaka rushed towards him.

As she reached him, she grabbed his shoulders, prompting the boy to groan in pain.

"Hey…what do you think you are doing? Getting all injured like that…are you crazy?" Misaka uttered as her tears started falling.

Touma reached out and touched her tear-stained face, smiling at her and said "It's alright, Misaka. It's alright. I'm fine. So, don't cry anymore." He then spread his arms around her, holding her close to him.

The Tokiwadai girls and the dorm mistress merely looked on at the touching scene, allowing the two to have their moment. The dorm mistress walked to the principle who was nearby, spoke with her for a short while, before smiling and walking towards the two.

"Young man, what is your name?" she asked.

"Touma…Kamijou Touma." Touma replied.

"Well, Kamijou-san, seeing that you are injured and that you did help save the academy, why don't you stay in the infirmary?" the dorm mistress offered.

Misaka looked at the dorm mistress in shock.

"I'm sorry but I can't possibly impose on the academy. Besides, there is someone waiting for me back at hom-" Touma was cut off in his answer when he saw the expression in the dorm mistress's eyes. The expression was simple: 'Say YES!'

"Well, I suppose that person won't mind so thank you for your hospitality." Touma said quickly.

Misaka quickly helped Touma to the infirmary, staying with him throughout the night, much to the displeasure of a certain teleporter.

* * *

"Here are his records." The dorm mistress said as she handed Kamijou Touma's records to the principal.

The principal looked at the records. There was nothing special about the boy. He had lackluster grades and once a mere level 0. Although, even before his fight in the academy, he showed some talent in fighting. Then he flipped to the last page of the records. The last page was in yellow and had the following words at the top of the page:

Kamijou Touma's records-written personally by the General Superintendent of Academy City

The principal looked at the dorm mistress alarmedly, who returned his alarmed gaze with a slight nod, urging him to read on.

The principal continued reading and was astonished. He looked at the dorm mistress.

"Tomorrow, tell Kamijou-san we are offering him a job as your second-in-charge in managing your dorm."

* * *

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The introduction of Kamijou Touma

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own To aru majutsu no index and To aru kagaku no railgun. Any similarities in this story with real life events or characters are purely coincidental.

* * *

Chatter could be heard throughout the school as Misaka Mikoto walked down a pathway towards the assembly hall. While the attack had only occurred two days ago, due to Academy City's advanced medical technology, most of the injured Tokiwadai students and staff could resume going to school. The top conversation topic among the Tokiwadai students remained at the recent attack as well as the mysterious boy who helped save the academy and was mainly responsible for stopping the attackers.

For now, Misaka could only focus on Kamijou Touma, though it was mainly about his health as he was still severely injured. She had brought him to the infirmary and stayed all night with him. The day after the attack, she had left him in the infirmary to return to the dorms to get a change in clothes, collect her books and go for class. She had immediately left for the infirmary after classes ended—much to the displeasure of a certain teleporter, Shirai Kuroko—but he was nowhere to be found.

'That idiot…is he going to be alright? He was pretty hurt too. When did he even get that strong anyway? Damn! Five months without seeing him and the first day I saw him, he gets injured in an attack!' Misaka thought in frustration.

The one good news that she heard in the past two days was that her dorm had gotten a new manager—second-in-charge to the dorm mistress. The new manager seems to have done a good job. After returning from the infirmary on the day after the attack, she was greeted with the sight of her dorms looking relatively untouched and cleaner than before. While her dorm was not too badly damaged, some bricks had been knocked down and there were even bullet holes parts of the wall. The fact that the new manager had been able to get the dorms fixed in such a short period of time proved that he was quite capable.

The food served for dinner yesterday as well as today's breakfast was different from usual but it was also quite good.

'Who is this new manager?' Misaka thought in confusion.

Quickly shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she immediately picked up her pace and moved quickly towards the assembly hall.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kamijou Touma was helping to get the equipment on stage set up on time. As he carried and attached the different equipment in the right places, he moved on to his next task: Bringing the chairs on the stage to the right places.

"I apologise, Kamijou-san. Although you are on break, the principal and I had to ask you to help prepare the hall." The dorm mistress said formally.

"It's alright! It's alright! I am just glad to help. Besides, the principal was nice enough to offer me a job. This is the least I can do!" Touma replied quickly.

'Hmm…hardworking, kind, a good fighter, capable in managing the dorms and even the cooking. It seems like we hired quite a talented young man. Though, he is quite unlucky…But he managed to get through it just fine for the time being.' The dorm mistress thought.

"Well then, dorm mistress, I will be returning to the dorms. I still need to help the workers finish up cleaning the dishes and collecting the laundry." Touma said.

"Although I wanted to introduce you to the students, it appears that you are going to be occupied by work. It is unfortunate but don't worry, I will give the students some details about you. They will need to know more about you, especially if you are helping to take care one of the dorms." The dorm mistress said in a strict tone.

'I am kind of nervous with being introduced to that many Tokiwadai oujo-samas but it can't be helped' Touma thought. "Thank you, dorm mistress!" Touma said before returning to the dorms to resume his duties.

'He is a good man...Now, time to start assembly.' The dorm mistress thought as she went to stand by the principal's side.

* * *

Most of assembly time passed by quickly for Misaka Mikoto as she was currently still worrying about Kamijou Touma's health. She had spent most of assembly time ignoring the principal's speech, a certain Shokuhou Misaki speaking with her friends about how horrible the attack was and how heroic the mysterious boy was, and her roommate Shirai Kuroko silently hissing at Shokuhou Misaki.

Then, the principal returned to his seat and her dorm mistress took her place. This prompted Misaka to pay attention since it wasn't common for her dorm mistress to give a speech in front of the student body.

"As you all may have heard, Tokiwadai Academy has a new staff member. He is the new manager of the dorm I am in charge of. "The dorm mistress said in a formal tone.

However, just this fact has gotten the student body to start talking and speculating about the new manager. After all, it was not usual for a manager of the girls' dorm to be a male. Males were also fairly uncommon in Tokiwadai Academy.

"To quell the obvious curiosity of all of you, I will give you some details about him." The dorm mistress said.

"I will start with his accomplishments. While his grades are lackluster, and he is a level 0, he had defeated many other level 0 and low-level esper thugs in combat. He has also defeated high level espers as well." The dorm mistress stated solemnly.

The fact that the new manager was a level 0 with poor grades had prompted speculation among the Tokiwadai students. After all, Tokiwadai Academy was one of the top institutions in Academy City. Even the non-teaching staff such as chefs were highly skilled. However, the mention of his successes against not just low-level espers and level 0 thugs but also high-level espers prompted even more speculation among the students. After all, it was unheard of for a level 0 to defeat espers. The only famous case of such an event was the defeat of the top level 5, Accelerator, by a level 0 esper. However, the descriptions were hauntingly familiar to Misaka, almost as if her dorm mistress was talking about Kamijou Touma.

"He has also defeated Accelerator, the top level 5 and thus clinched the title of being the strongest." The dorm mistress stated to the shock of the student body. However, Misaka was beyond that. She was just frozen.

Her single thought at that moment was: 'That idiot!'

"In addition to doing a fine job these past two days in the dorm, he was also the man who defeated the bulk of the attackers two days ago." The dorm mistress said.

Upon hearing this piece of news, the student body had gone wild, trying to figure out who the new manager was.

"His name is Kamijou Touma , the new dorm manager!" The dorm mistress stated proudly, happy that she had such an accomplished subordinate.

'It is that idiot!' Misaka thought in mortification.

* * *

It was evening.

Immediately after lessons had ended, Misaka, along with her dorm mates and her roommate, Kuroko, rushed to the dorms. Misaka was the fastest. Being the first to reach the dorm, she quickly entered, threw off her shoes to the side and moved into the dining room. She quickly looked around to find a certain, spiky-black haired boy and stopped when she found him.

"Hey! What is the meaning o—"Misaka started but was cut off as she saw an odd sight.

Kamijou Touma was setting down the food and eating utensils and upon noticing her, he gave her a kind smile and showed her a gentle expression. This proved too much for Misaka, who immediately responded by blushing furiously and avoiding his eyes by looking down at the floor.

This was an unusual sight for Misaka's dorm mates, who were used to the Railgun's gentle (only when in school) but strong spirit. Seeing her act like a meek kitten in front of the boy she showed so much concern for two days ago led them to wonder just what her relationship with their new manager is.

Kuroko immediately headed to Misaka's side, pulling the still blushing Misaka away from Touma. She then glared at Touma suspiciously.

"Kamijou-san, please give us some explanation as to how this happened. Two days ago you suddenly appeared and saved the academy. Then, we only found out that you were our new dorm manager today! At the very least, we deserve some explanation as to what is happening?" Kuroko asked in an affronted manner.

Touma could see that Kuroko was quite frustrated and decided that the girls at least deserved some sort of explanation about the situation.

"Well…how do I start? I came back from England two days ago and came to Tokiwadai Academy to see Misaka, only to see the academy being attacked. I was worried about Misaka so I just kind of decided to stop them. After staying in the infirmary for one night, I woke up only to find the principal and dorm mistress sitting next to my infirmary bed. Then, they offered me a job and talked to me about an alternative educational path. After considering it for a while, I decided to take the job and that's that." Touma replied candidly.

The girls only stared at Touma in shock. In their point of view, that was a rather blunt and honest answer. There were some confusing areas such as why he was in England in the first place but his answer was still quite frank. After getting over their shock, Kuroko only looked at Touma with a skeptical expression while Misaka only slumped as she thought about why she expected anything more complicated from—in her point of view—this simple idiot.

"Um…Kamijou-san, so you saved the academy because you were worried about Misaka-sama?" A girl asked timidly.

Upon hearing this question, Misaka started blushing like a tomato andstarted stuttering denials.

"Well…making sure she was safe was one of my reasons but I also didn't want the rest of the Tokiwadai girls to get hurt." Touma replied with a thoughtful expression.

"Even when you could have gotten yourself hurt, you still wanted to help us?" Another girl asked skeptically.

"You don't need a reason to help someone." was Touma's simple answer.

"Besides, I couldn't just let you girls get hurt like that, could I?" Touma asked rhetorically as he gave them a kind smile.

In the eyes of the Tokiwadai girls, they saw their new manager, who was not just a strong fighter but also the one who beat Accelerator, the strongest, and who was quite capable on his own aside from his fighting skills. This is added to the fact that while Kamijou Touma may not have had the best looks but he was still pretty good-looking and that he had captivating blue eyes and a kind smile. All these factors caused Kamijou Touma to look like quite a catch to the Tokiwadai girls, who did not have much contact with the other gender, prompting many of them to blush furiously.

'Great…he is doing it again! What is with him and attracting so many girls, damn it! My rivals are increasing again…wait! I am not even interested in him in that way! Why am I feeling bothered, damn it!" Misaka thought with her mind in a whirl.

Kuroko's thoughts were pretty simple: 'Gah! He is not just attracting onee-sama but he wants to attract the other girls of the dorm as well! Does this ape have no decency or limits? I had better stop this situation.'

Touma just looked on in confusion at the blushing Tokiwadai girls. He shrugged, thinking that it was one of the many mysteries of the other gender, which usually made them end up chasing him, shouting at him and trying to kill him. He was about to ask them to sit and have dinner when Kuroko cleared her throat and spoke up.

"Ahem! Well then, girls, it has been a long day so let's have dinner first. Come on, onee-sama, I will sit next to you." Kuroko said in a bid to clear the odd atmosphere.

As the girls sat down to eat their dinner, they were quickly joined by their dorm mistress. Touma was about to leave the dining room to get a snack but was stopped by Misaka.

"Huh? Where are you going?" A confused Misaka asked.

"Oh, Biribiri, I am just going to grab a snack before settling some work." Touma replied.

"Wait, why don't you just eat here?" Misaka asked, much to the shock of her dorm mates and a scandalized Kuroko.

"Well, I wouldn't like to impose and I am not sure if I am actually allowed to do that." Touma replied uncertainly.

"Oh…" Misaka said sullenly, her eyes downcast. However, Kuroko's expression was one of triumph. It was one that said: Ha! Scram, ape!

"It's alright." The dorm mistress stated, much to the shock of the girls and the anger of Kuroko. "Come and eat with us, Kamijou-san. I am sure that the girls would love to get better acquainted with you. They will have to, considering that you will be taking care of them."

"I see…well then, if I am not imposing, then I will happily join all of you for dinner." Touma said gratefully.

As Touma sat down, the girls started eating and chatting happily with one another. Then, the dorm mistress turned to Touma and asked him about himself, attracting the attention to their chat.

"Well then, Kamijou-san, I already know much about your credentials. I would like to know more about you as a person. I have heard that you have just returned from your trip to England. What did you do there?" The dorm mistress said.

'Well, I can't tell her the whole story but just talking about some parts will be fine.' Touma thought.

"Hmm…I actually went to England to see my foreign friends for training. Though the training was quite harsh, I still managed to spend quite a few good moments with my friends. I even got to know many new people too and do a lot of sightseeing." Touma replied happily.

The other girls paid close attention to his words, especially when he talked about his training, which prompted even more speculation among them about what kind of training did he undergo and why he went through such training.

'So…it was something dangerous after all. For him to become so strong, the training must have been quite harsh.' Misaka thought worriedly. As she took a closer look at Touma, she noticed that he had a lot more bruises and scars then he had five months ago, not including the ones who got in the Tokiwadai Academy attack. However, she was noticed by Touma.

"Biribiri…are you okay?" Touma asked worriedly as he looked at her.

"What! Yeah…I'm fine!" Misaka responded in haste. Then, she realized something. "I told you my name is Misaka Mikoto! Not Biribiri! Seriously, this is the second time you have called me that!" Misaka shouted, much to the confusion of the others present.

While the girls looked at her in shock and confusion, the dorm mistress just gave her a frightening glare, prompting her to quickly apologise and sit down. Touma then resumed speaking with the dorm mistress.

"I also managed to spend a lot of time with someone precious to me!" Touma said.

His words quickly drew the attention of the Misaka and the rest of the girls. While the girls wondered who his precious person is, Misaka only looked on sullenly as she pondered over who her new rival is.

"Oh…who is this person?" The dorm mistress asked curiously.

"Well, she prefers me to use her nickname instead of her real name. I call her 10032-chan." Touma said happily.

The girls and the dorm mistress looked at Touma with confusion over the strange nickname. However, the sound of eating utensils dropping onto a plate caught their attention.

Turning to the source of the sound, they saw a shaking Misaka Mikoto looking down.

"Onee-sama?" Kuroko asked worriedly.

However, Misaka just ignored Kuroko. She turned to Touma, giving him a strained smile.

"You…went to England with 10032-chan." Misaka asked slowly.

"Um…yes." Touma replied nervously, not liking where the conversation is going.

"You…spent time with 10032-chan for five months." Misaka asked, this time with more menace.

"Um…yeah." Touma replied with unease.

"What was she doing there with you?" Misaka asked, the fury in her voice evident.

'Oh…she must be worried about 100032-chan's safety.' The dense boy thought.

"She was one of my trainers. Haha…we really went through some rough times together during my training. The training was so harsh that we were forced to sleep in the same tent and room on many occasions. Haha..." Touma said.

However, his response prompted Misaka to look up at Touma with a scary look on her face. She was smiling but behind that smile, there was a lot of menace. The girls backed off quickly, along with Kuroko. The dorm mistress was not surprised by Touma's story, seeing that she had undergone harsh training as well and thus knew that Touma was pushed to stay in the same tent and room with his female trainer because of the training conditions. However, she noticed Misaka's furious expression and could tell that Misaka had feelings for the boy.

Misaka then sighed and stalked off, saying that she was going to call 10032-chan. Touma, the dorm mistress and the rest of the girls just resumed eating, with their conversations less lively than before.

* * *

The next three weeks had passed by quickly. The girls in Misaka's dorm were having a comfortable stay under the capable hands of a certain Kamijou Touma, whose care and kindness made up for the harsh strictness of the dorm mistress.

After her outburst, Misaka had cleared things up with Misaka 10032, who confirmed Touma's story about his training in England with her as his trainer. She had also mentioned that she herself was not put any danger though Touma was. This caused Misaka to worry even more about Touma and feel bad about her previous attitude to him. After calming down, Misaka promptly apologized to the girls and the dorm mistress for her outburst before proceeding to drag Touma to a corner and scolding him for endangering himself again.

Touma's reponse to her scolding was simple: "Sorry for worrying you, Mikoto. But I am alright, I came back to Academy City and I am just glad to see that you are safe."

His response caused her to blush like a tomato as she averted his gaze and fiddled with her fingers. However, they did not know they were being spied on by the others. While Touma's reply had awed and impressed the girls and the dorm mistress, with the exception of Shirai Kuroko, Misaka's response was what really drove them to the conclusion that Misaka was in Iove with the new manager.

Over the course of the next three weeks, Index sometimes came to visit Touma at work, proving to be an unusual sight to the Tokiwadai girls who had not seen an actual nun before. As Index grumbled about how Touma was surrounded by even more girls than before, Misaka could only nod both in acknowledgement and frustration about that fact.

However, Misaka got a rude shock when her 'sister', specifically Misaka 10032, came to her dorm. Misaka 10032's appearance forced Misaka to explain to the dorm mistress and her dorm mates that Misaka 10032 was actually 10032-chan and that she was her sister, which was at least half-true, before proceeding to shock an excited Kuroko.

After dragging Misaka 10032 to the side, Misaka asked her worriedly "What do you think you are going, showing up all of a sudden? People are going to get suspicious! If you wanted to look for me, you could have called me and we could have met somewhere discreet."

"Misaka was not looking for onee-sama. Misaka 10032 states. Misaka was looking for the 'Saviour'. Misaka states as Misaka tries to clear up any misunderstandings onee-sama may have." Misaka 10032 said.

"Huh? 'Saviour'? Who's that?" Misaka asked in confusion.

"Kamijou Touma. Misaka states with a happy expression. The one who defeated Accelerator and saved the Misaka 'sisters' lives. Misaka states as she remembers the night of the battle against Accelerator." Misaka said as she smiled.

"That idiot! Wait! Why do you want to see him anyway?" Misaka asked suspiciously.

"Misaka came today to give him an offer not just on Misaka 10032's behalf but the whole of the surviving Misaka network. Misaka states in determination." Misaka said as she showed a determined expression.

Just then a familiar voice caught their attention.

"Ah, 10032-chan! What are you doing here? If you were coming, you could have told me so last night on the phone while we were speaking to each other." Touma said happily.

'So…the two of them have been keeping contact with each other.' Misaka thought in annoyance.

Misaka 10032 quickly took Touma to a corner, with the intention to speak to him privately. However, Misaka was both curious about what they were going to talk about and frustrated about being kept out of the loop about many things. She resolved herself to follow them in order to listen into their conversation, not noticing her dorm mates who were following quietly behind.

* * *

"So…10032-chan, what is it that you wanted to talk about? You could have told me on the phone last night, you know." Touma said as he looked into Misaka 10032's eyes, which possessed more life than before he saved her from Accelerator.

"Well…Misaka is here today as she came on behalf of the whole Misaka network to give an offer to the 'Saviour'. Misaka 10032 states in hope that the 'Saviour' will agree to it." Misaka 10032 said while blushing from her direct eye contact with Touma.

'An offer…from the whole Misaka network. Hmm…must be quite important.' Touma thought.

"Oh? What is this offer, 10032-chan?" Touma asked.

Meanwhile, Misaka, with her unnoticed dorm mates behind her were hiding by the bushes. They leaned in closer to hear about the offer. Then, Misaka 10032's next actions shocked them, causing them to blush in embarrassment.

Misaka 10032 grabbed Touma's right hand and leaned in close to his ear, stunning Touma with her sudden action.

"The Misaka network would like to offer to you…no we would like to request you to become ours. Misaka 10032 states shyly." Misaka 10032 whispered softly into Touma's ear.

Misaka 10032 then pulled away from the stunned Touma but she still held onto his hand. Looking him straight in the eyes, Misaka 10032 gave him a heartwarming expression, which was rare for the usually emotionless 'sister'.

"The request also involves this. Misaka states seriously." Misaka 10032 said, showing him her loving yet determined eyes.

"Don't just become ours. Misaka states." Misaka 10032 said softly.

"Become mine, Kamijou Touma. Misaka states happily." Misaka 10032 said with a happy expression while blushing.

Then, to the embarrassment and shock of Misaka's dorm mates, and the sadness and anger of Misaka Mikoto, Misaka 10032 moved quickly in one fluid motion.

She used her other free hand to hold the back of Touma's head and then kissed him softly.

* * *

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The MISAKA network

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own To aru majutsu no index and To aru kagaku no railgun. Any similarities in this story with real life events or characters are purely coincidental.

As Misaka 10032's lips touched his, Kamijou Touma's eyes widened in surprise before they closed as he relaxed into the kiss. Using his free hand, he moved to stroke Misaka 10032's hair as they kissed.

Their kiss was light and their lips were just touching each other. Yet, the kiss was also sweet. Misaka 10032 let go of Touma's hand as she wrapped it around his waist. Touma quickly copied her action and now they were both embracing each other.

Eventually, Misaka 10032 released Touma and looked at him with an uncharacteristic blush. She took a deep breath and gathered her courage before speaking to him.

"Misaka apologizes for her sudden action. Misaka states as she hopes the 'Saviour' isn't angry at her. Misaka is not planning to force the 'Saviour' to agree to her request. Misaka states as she tries to hide her nervousness." Misaka 10032 said while blushing.

"10032-chan…" was all Touma could say in response.

"It is alright for you to refuse. Misaka states quickly. But…please consider it. Misaka earnestly requests. Misaka hopes you will say yes and will await your reply. Misaka states as she quickly prepares to leave." Misaka 10032 said quickly.

Touma stepped forward and was about to stop her but Misaka 10032 suddenly came close to him. Grabbing his collar with both hands, she moved in for a quick kiss, stunning Touma. After breaking the kiss, she quickly looked down with a blush adorning her face. Breathing heavily, she looked into Touma's eyes and gave him a gentle smile.

"This is just for goodbye before we meet again. Misaka states as she makes her quick getaway." Misaka 10032 said while breathing heavily.

Afterwards, she ran. Even if he wanted to, Touma could not move his body and could only stare at Misaka 10032's retreating figure. Moving his right hand to his lips, he lightly touched them before slumping back to the wall and covered his eyes.

'Man…to think 10032-chan would confess to me like that. On the behalf of the whole Misaka network as well…they really changed a lot.' Touma thought.

'However, for them to have these feelings and be able to express them like that…it made me slightly happy.' Touma thought as he smiled.

Touma then straightened his back and looked at the sky. Deciding that he could not solve this issue for now, he resolved himself to put his attention on his work. He turned around and started moving to the dorm entrance, not noticing Misaka and the other Tokiwadai girls crouching behind the bushes.

* * *

As Touma left for the dorm, Misaka just stayed in her crouched position, her eyes downcast. Her fists were clenching the grass tightly and she was grinding her teeth. She felt as if her heart had been stabbed with a cold knife and tears started forming in her eyes.

Misaka could still vividly remember the scene she just saw. It was as if every action that her 'sister' and Touma had carried out was stuck in her mind, slowly but surely piercing her heart. The first kiss between Touma and Misaka 10032 remained the most vivid to her. Touma's action of embracing Misaka 10032 was also burned into her mind. Yet, it was the second kiss that really agonized her.

Misaka 10032 had rarely shown her emotions before, even to her, Misaka 10032's onee-sama. No matter how many times she saw her 'sister', her 'sister' showed her a smile only once. Her 'sister' smiling was the happiest expression she ever saw from her 'sister'. Yet, to see her 'sister' blushing yet happy expression as her 'sister' kissed Touma for the second time really shocked and saddened her. It only went to show her much her 'sister' loved Touma.

Touma had not pushed Misaka 10032 aside and neither did he stop Misaka 10032's actions. Instead, he gave in. This also showed that Touma had looked at Misaka 10032 as a girl, a potential girlfriend, unlike how he saw her. Her 'sister' was way ahead of her and she felt helpless to do anything to attain Touma for herself.

Misaka only ground her teeth even harder as her fists tightened on the grass. Her tears started flowing down her face as she started sobbing.

Her dorm mates could only look at the sobbing Railgun sadly, each of them unsure of what to do. While they certainly had their suspicions about the Railgun's feelings for their new manager, their suspicions were now confirmed in the worst possible way. Even her roommate, Shirai Kuroko, seemed unsure of what to do.

"…Cheer up, Misaka-sama! Kamijou-san didn't agree to her proposal so you still have a chance!" one of the girls said as she tried to comfort the sobbing Railgun.

"Yes! Misaka-sama, if you give up now, she is only going to end up winning Kamijou-san's help." another girl said.

"Come on, Misaka-sama…Kamijou-san will definitely get worried if he sees you crying." yet another one of her dorm mate said quickly.

However, their encouragement proved to be futile as the Railgun continued to sob. Then, her roommate, Kuroko, knelt at her side and hugged her. With a gentle smile, she spoke to the Railgun.

"It's alright …it's alright, onee-sama. You tried your best…you tried your best, it's alright already." Kuroko said to her.

Upon hearing Kuroko's words, Misaka finally spoke, drawing the attention of the others.

"No…you're wrong. You're wrong, Kuroko." Misaka said as she struggled to control her sobbing.

"…onee-sama?" Kuroko asked in confusion.

"I…I…I never really tried my hardest. I never treated him nicely before. Most of the times we met, I only gave him trouble. I called him an idiot many times instead of using his real name…I rarely did anything nice for him and I usually just attacked him with electricity. Even when he got injured from saving me and my 'sister', I never said thank you, not even once. Compared to her, I don't stand a chance at all!" Misaka said before she proceeded to continue sobbing.

The girls could only stay by Misaka's side, waiting for her to stop crying as they sat around her in silence.

* * *

The sounds of the sizzling meat, the steaming of the vegetables and the movement of the pasta could be heard throughout the kitchen as the staff prepared dinner for the students. As Touma walked by, he watched the staff work the pans and inspected their work.

Afterwards, he grabbed a pan himself and started assisting his surbodinates in their work. While the dorm mistress had usually taken the distant roles of merely observing and inspecting their work, as well as ensuring that the dorm was run smoothly, the new dorm manager had proven himself to be a startling contrast. Touma not only inspected their work but he sometimes also got directly involved in it.

Touma's rationale for doing so is simple. Firstly, it helps him gain more experience in different areas of the job of running the dorm. Secondly, it allows him to bond with his subordinates as he worked alongside them and helped to lighten their load. While the dorm staff members were initially shocked by his actions when he first started the job, they quickly got used to it.

Touma quickly made some fried chicken, seasoned with different spices, and then placed them onto a plate. It was a good thing that none of the students staying in the dorm had any allergy to spices, allowing him to use more different spices to improve the taste. After passing the plate to one of his subordinates, he looked around and saw that the staff were almost done with the cooking. He then checked his notebook and smiled.

Grabbing two small plates and some ingredients, he started making a surprise.

* * *

After Misaka had finally calmed down, it was already evening. The girls moved slowly into the dorm and to the dining room with heavy feelings. Misaka was nervous as she did not know what to say when she saw Touma again. As a result, when they settled into their chairs, Misaka only looked down.

The staff had already prepared the table, which were filled with many delicious dishes. As the dorm mistress arrived, the girls waited in apprehension for their dorm manager to appear soon after.

Moments had passed after the dorm mistress sat down and there was still no sign of their dorm manager. Finally, a girl, Minami Hashima, gathered her courage and asked.

"Um…dorm mistress…where is Kamijou-san?" Minami asked.

The dorm mistress merely looked at her before smirking as she replied "He will not be joining us for dinner tonight. He said he had a surprise ready for us."

Murmurs could be heard from the girls as they wondered what the surprise was. Even Misaka looked up in confusion as it was rare for Touma to prepare such surprises without him being injured or having gotten involved in something dangerous again.

The dorm mistress then proceeded to eat, prompting the other girls to follow suit. Dinner passed by rather uneventfully and soon it was 20 minutes before their official dinner time ended. Just then, Touma appeared while carrying two plates.

On one of the plate, they was a slice of strawberry chocolate cake, with a chocolate-like base, a layer of strawberry cream on top of it and white designs consisting of white chocolate on the side. On the other plate, there was a slice of mango cake with a few small chocolate rolls and some slices of mango on the top.

Touma looked around at the girls, who were gazing at him confusedly, before speaking.

"Ah…I see that you girls have mostly finished your meal. Well, today I have a surprise." Touma said before he moved to the side of a surprised Minami Hashima.

Setting the plate with the slice of strawberry chocolate cake down onto the table, he then turned to Minami and spoke.

"Happy birthday, Minami-san! I heard that you liked strawberry and chocolate cake so I made one specially for your birthday today." Touma said to the surprised Minami.

Looking down at the delicious cake, Minami could only stutter out her thanks before proceeding to use her fork and eat a small part of her cake. Upon tasting it, Minami's eyes lit up as her tongue was bombarded with the unique and perfectly combined flavor of chocolate and strawberry. She was pleasantly surprised to find out that the chocolate-like base had strawberries dipped in a bit of thick strawberry syrup in it. Turning to her dorm manager, she quickly gave her thanks for his delicious present.

"It seems you like it, I'm glad." Touma said as he gave her a heartwarming expression.

Upon seeing his expression, his beautiful blue eyes and his kind smile, Minami felt her heart skip a beat as a blush appeared on her cheeks. She quickly turned to her cake and started eating it silently, her blush still evident to the other girls.

Misaka felt herself become more depressed as she thought 'Great…another one again…and this time it's my dorm mate. Even if he rejects my 'sister', I will never get him at this rate.'

"Eh…Kamijou-san…if the strawberry cake is for Minami-san, what about the other cake?" A girl asked confusedly.

"Ah…this…this is for the dorm mistress." Touma said as he placed the mango cake in front of the dorm mistress, much to her shock.

"Happy birthday, dorm mistress!" Touma said happily.

"EHHHHHHH!" the girls shouted in unison.

However, their outburst was quickly stopped by a quick glare from the dorm mistress. The dorm mistress used her fork and took a small piece of the cake. After eating it, she smiled gently-much to the shock of the girls—before turning to Touma.

"You did a great job. Thank you, Kamijou-san." the dorm mistress said as she showed him a kind expression.

* * *

There was a heavy atmosphere in the room.

Misaka was sitting on her bed, hugging her knees to herself. She did not speak and did not move. She did not even change out of her uniform. She merely stayed in her position. Her roommate, Kuroko, was helpless and could only watch her from the distance. Usually, she would have embraced the Railgun and expressed her love for the Railgun several times by now. However, she knew that the Railgun was not in the mood and even if she carried out such acts, she knew that the Railgun would not respond.

The scene between Touma and Misaka 10032 was pretty damaging to Misaka's heart. The scene in the dining room only made her feel worse. Seeing Minami's flustered expression as Touma gave her a gift and the unusual gentle expression that the dorm mistress gave Touma only seemed to worsen her chances with Touma.

'Should I…confess? To that guy?' Misaka thought.

Misaka knew that she was not being very rational right now. Usually, she was a rather straightforward girl but Touma was the first guy she ever liked, he was her first love. She would confess but she was afraid. She was afraid of being rejected.

'What if he said that he does not feel the same for me? What if he said that he just considers me a friend?...Wait…what kind of relationship do we have? I know so little about him. I don't know his preferences, the things he hates, his relationship with others…especially with that nun…I don't even have his phone number!' Misaka thought confusedly.

'Despite him saving me so many times…defeating me so many times…helping me so many times, I still know so very little about him.' Misaka pondered as she felt more depressed than before.

Misaka than noticed a movement outside the window. She got off her bed and moved to the window, looking at the garden just outside her dorm.

Touma was walking away from the dorm at a slow pace. Dressed in a buttoned black shirt and black pants, he walked confidently, with his back straight.

'His back is so…broad.' was Misaka's thought.

Touma had a smile in his face and he took out his cellphone. After typing the numbers, he put the phone to his ear and started talking while he continued to walk. He had a happy expression while he talked on the phone. After ending the call, he put his hands into his pockets and stopped walking for a moment. He stared at the flowers and trees before he put on a resolute smile and resumed walking.

'Where is he going? Is he…going to meet…her?' Misaka thought.

"Onee-sama?" Kuroko asked worriedly.

'No…no…I don't want him to meet her! I'm…I'm following him!' Misaka thought before she turned towards Kuroko.

"Kuroko…I need a favor. Can you help me?" Misaka asked earnestly.

* * *

Touma was walking in the industrial area. There were many metal crates all around him, each labeled with a different name or number, signifying the different locations these crates are to be sent to. The night air was chilly but Touma barely felt cold since he experienced much worse before, especially during his training.

Touma then looked up at the top of the crates, waiting for the mist to clear. When the mist has finally cleared, eleven thin figures could be seen. Ten of them looked exactly the same. They had short brown hair, brown eyes and a slim body. Furthermore all of them were wearing a Tokiwadai uniform. Essentially, they all looked like Misaka Mikoto, the Railgun.

The eleventh figure was that of a child. She was wearing a blue dress covered with white spots and she looked like a miniature-sized Misaka Mikoto. She was Last Order, the administrator of the Misaka network.

"Misaka is glad that the 'Saviour' could come. Misaka states happily. Misaka is also glad that the 'Saviour' has agreed to the Misaka network's request that was stated over the phone. Misaka states gratefully." Misaka 10032 said with a grateful expression.

"Hey, 10032-chan. The rest of you as well. Before we start, I would like to ask you something." Touma said.

"Feel free to ask anything. Misaka misaka says as she spins around happily at finally seeing the 'Saviour' after a long time." Last order said as she started spinning her body around in joy.

"Can you tell me everything you know about the people who attacked Tokiwadai Academy? What their motives are who they are and which organization they are from?" Touma asked.

Last order was taken aback for a moment and hesitated before speaking again.

"Yes. Misaka misaka says as she agrees to the request of the 'Saviour'." Last order said hesitantly.

'That's the 'sisters'. That little girl that looks like me…if I am correct…she is another 'sister'…Last order…I think.' Misaka thought as she pondered over the current situation.

Currently, she and Kuroko are hiding behind a crate and watching the rather bizarre scene of Touma talking to what looked like eleven Misaka Mikotos. She had Kuroko teleport them from place to place to avoid being seen by Touma. While Kuroko had initially rejected her request, Kuroko finally gave in to her. Shortly after seeing her 'sisters', Kuroko became ecstatic about the many onee-samas she saw and was about to pounce on them but she managed to stop—electrocute—Kuroko.

Upon hearing Touma speak of the attack on Tokiwadai Academy, Misaka immediately leaned forward as she strained her ears to listen in. Even Kuroko stopped her ecstatic behavior and tried to listen in as well.

"The attackers were from a faction in Academy City. The faction is called FORCE and has many members comprising of level 0 to level 4 espers. For now, it appears that there are no level 5 espers that are part of FORCE. However, this faction had been gaining power lately. Misaka misaka states with all seriousness" Last order said in a serious tone.

Last order then took a deep breath before continuing.

"The attack on the academy was their boldest move yet. They were intending to have a successful rampage in Tokiwadai Academy act as a challenge to the authority of the board of directors, especially to the General Superintendent of Academy City. Misaka misaka states solemnly as she speaks about the dangerous faction." Last order said solemnly.

"While your victory over them in Tokiwadai Academy had severely hurt FORCE's chances of success against the authorities of Academy City, especially since nearly half of their members lost to you during the fight, they still retain significant power. If they make another move against the academy, you can be sure that they will be completely prepared against you. Misaka misaka states quickly as she tries to warn the 'Saviour' about the level of danger posed by FORCE." Last order said.

Touma just looked down for a moment before clenching his fists and looking up at the Misaka 'sisters'.

"Thanks for the information, Last order. I will make good use of it. Don't worry, I won't let them do as they please." Touma said determinedly.

Looks of worry appeared on the faces of the older Misaka 'sisters' as they worried about the safety of their 'Saviour'.

"Don't worry, Misaka Imoutos, 10032-chan. I will be alright." Touma reassured them.

'So…the 'sisters' knew about the people responsible for the attack on the academy. I guess I shouldn't be so surprised anymore…haaa. But…that idiot is going to get involved again. I did not expect this to happen but at least I learned something useful out of following that idiot.' Misaka thought before she blushed at the thought of why she followed Touma.

'These onee-sama look-a-likes knew about the perpetrators and are somehow involved with Kamijou-san. I need to research more on this issue. I will have Uiharu check the Judgement database for more information on FORCE.' Kuroko thought.

"Now then, Misaka hopes we can start. Misaka states." Misaka 10032 said.

"10032-chan, all of you, you can start now." Touma said as he gave them a gentle smile.

All the Misaka 'sisters', even Last order, blushed upon seeing his gentle smile. Then, the older Misaka 'sisters', raised their arms as one, pointing their arms towards Touma. Huge sparks of electricity flowed from their arms and headed towards Touma.

Small-scale explosions occurred around the area Touma was standing at and dust filled the air.

* * *

'No…no…no…' was all Misaka could think of as she saw small-scale explosions occur around Touma.

Even Kuroko could not say or do anything as she watched the horror unfold before her. Misaka was about to move forward to stop the attack but Kuroko regained her sense just in time to stop her. Grabbing Misaka's left arm, she pulled Misaka to her side.

"No! Onee-sama, we don't have a clear idea of what is going on? If we go in now, we will be at a disadvantage. You may be a level 5 but you might still lose!" Kuroko warned Misaka.

"But…that idiot is in danger! I can't just stand here!"Misaka said.

Then, using their powers, the older Misaka 'sisters' made use of magnetism to lift the metal crates, hurling them towards the area that they had just attacked.

"No!" Misaka screamed.

* * *

As the electrical attacks moved towards him, Touma moved forward in a split second. He raced forward while moving in a haphazard pattern, dodging all the electrical attacks. Then, the metal crates fell towards him. He jumped high into the air, reaching a height of about two levels of a building before kicking a falling crate, using the momentum to bring himself through the air and to another falling crate. Carrying out the same action multiple times, he successfully avoided getting him by any of the falling crates. He eventually landed safely on the ground, in the middle of many damaged crates.

After briefly glancing at the Misaka 'sisters', he jumped, soaring into the air by a few hundred metres before safely landing on one of the highly stacked metal crates. He then manipulated the power of his Imagine Breaker, using it as a wide-range attack, nullifying the powers of the Misaka 'sisters'.

Unable to use their powers, the Misaka 'sisters' immediately took out their assault rifles and fired at Touma. Touma jumped again, this time soaring into the air even higher, dodging the bullets that were moving straight at him by adjusting the way he was falling.

As Touma moved his body in the air, dodging the incoming bullets, he eventually landed on one of the crates a Misaka 'sister' was on. Moving quickly, he dodged the bullets that were coming at him in all directions, and raced towards the Misaka 'sister'. Reaching the right side of the 'sister', he attacked her elbow joint, forcing her to slightly loosen her hold over her weapon, before hitting her at the back of her head, knocking the 'sister' out.

'Just to be safe…I had better just knock them out for a short while.' Touma thought.

He then jumped to another crate, landing at the back of another 'sister'. As the 'sister' quickly turned around, he lightly jumped and kicked her weapon away. After landing on the ground, he used his left hand to divert the fist that was headed towards him before knocking the 'sister' out, all the while dodging the incoming bullets.

He moved on to another crate, jumping above another 'sister' and kicking her shoulder in mid-air, forcing her to drop her weapon before knocking her out. He moved on to yet another crate, this time running to the left side of another 'sister, quickly kicking the back of her knee, forcing the 'sister' to lower herself slightly in pain, before knocking her out as well.

Two 'sisters' then ran towards him, with their assault rifles firing at him all the way. Again, he ran forward in a haphazard manner, dodging all their bullets, before jumping lightly and landing on one weapon before he swung his leg in a wide arc, knocking the two weapons away. Using his left hand to divert a right hook and his right hand to block a kick, he quickly moved to the back of one 'sister' and hit the back of her head, knocking her out before. He then dodged a few bullets that came at him, used his right arm to block a punch before moving directly in front of a 'sister' and then using his left fist to knock her out via hitting the back of her head.

Then the sounds of gunfire stopped. The 'sisters' had run out of ammunition.

Three 'sisters' ran towards Touma, each intent on using hand-to-hand combat to defeat him. As the three surrounded him, Touma jumped and flipped backwards. After landing at the back of a 'sister', he immediately moved forward, hitting the back of a 'sister's head. Not wasting any time, he blocked a high air kick and leaped forward. Another 'sister' struck his face with her right fist but Touma then grabbed her right arm with his left hand before using his right fist to strike the back of her right shoulder and then knocking her out. Using his right hand to divert another punch, he drove himself forward. He spun around and used his left fist to knock out the 'sister'.

"Congratulations. Misaka states happily as she tries to conceal the joy she feels in her heart over seeing how strong the 'Saviour' has become." Misaka 10032 said.

"Shall we end this, 10032-chan?" Touma asked.

"Yes. Misaka states solemnly." Misaka 10032 said before raising her clenched fists.

The two then jumped, meeting each other in the air as they exchanged a series of blows. Just as they landed on a crate, Misaka 10032 raced forward as she swung her right fist. Catching her right arm, Touma flipped the 'sister' over his back. The 'sister' quickly recovered, kicking Touma in the stomach as she got up. She tried to carry out a mid-air kick but her kick was blocked by Touma's left hand. As she was about to land onto the ground, his left fist struck out, hitting the back of her head while she was still in the air, knocking her out.

* * *

"What… the?" Misaka stated in disbelief over what she had just saw.

Even Kuroko was speechless as she saw Touma stand next to the unconscious body of Misaka 10032. They both saw Touma jump onto another crate, moving forward towards Last order. Then, he spoke.

"I have fulfilled the Misaka network's request. Was it satisfactory?" Touma asked

"Yes. Misaka misaka states happily, satisfied by the results." Last order replied in a cheerful tone.

"I would like to speak about the other request of the Misaka network." Touma said, much to the confusion of Misaka and Kuroko. He then added: "10032-chan, the other Misaka 'sisters', please join us. I know that you have awoken. I only used enough strength to knock you out for a short while."

The other Misaka 'sisters' got up from their lying positions and jumped to the crate Touma and Last Order were on. They then surrounded Touma and Last order.

"10032-chan, Last order, come here." was all Touma said.

* * *

Touma used both of his hands to pull both Misaka 10032 and Last order towards him. He then went in between them. The chilly night wind suddenly increased in strength, causing all who were present at the scene to shiver. His mouth moved. Despite the sound of the wind, everybody could make out what he was saying.

He then reached out his hand to cup Misaka 10032's face, causing her to blush lightly as the wind blew over them, before his lips met hers and the two shared a gentle kiss.

His words were: "I accept the request of the Misaka network. To all Misaka 'sisters', I will become yours, just as you become mine. 10032-chan,I will become yours, just as you become mine."

* * *

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A date in the midst of conspiracies

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own To aru majutsu no index and To aru kagaku no railgun. Any similarities in this story with real life events or characters are purely coincidental.

* * *

It was dark. The soft sound of footsteps could barely be heard as Touma walked by the passageway. Briefly turning his head to the side, he glanced at the door to his dorm room for a moment. If he opened his door and entered, he would likely see a sleeping Index lying on his bed. While he wished to enter his dorm room and get some rest, he still had some matters to settle.

He turned his head away and continued walking past a few more dorm rooms before stopping just outside one. He then knocked the door a few times.

The sound of footsteps could again be heard. However, this time it came from inside the dorm room. The sound only got louder as the dorm room occupant slowly made his way to the door. The door was opened slightly and the occupant poked his head out of the door.

The dorm occupant had yellow hair, was wearing sunglasses—a bit odd, considering the fact that he was sleeping earlier—and also wore a green shirt with white designs that was unbuttoned. Simply put, he looked like a gangster. He had a tired expression on his face and he blearily looked up at Touma.

"…Kami-yan…what are you doing, looking for me so late at night?" Tsuchimikado asked sleepily.

Touma merely leaned in and whispered into Tsuchimikado's ear.

"I know about FORCE. Let me in. I need your help." Touma whispered quietly.

Tsuchimikado, who had been drowsy earlier, was instantly awake upon Touma's mention of FORCE, and looked at Touma in shock. However, he quickly masked his shocked expression and looked around Touma for signs that someone was listening in. Upon confirming that there were no eavesdroppers, he quickly guided Touma into the room and closed the door.

"…Kami-yan…I'm not going to ask you how you found out about FORCE. In fact, even if I tell you not to get involved in this case, I know you will-somehow or another-get involved in it. So, I'm just going to be direct and ask you. What kind of 'help' are you asking for?" Tsuchimikado stated seriously.

Touma leaned onto Tsuchimikado's table and looked at him directly in his eyes.

"I know that FORCE is challenging the authorities of Academy City. I know that the authorities view FORCE as a threat. I also know that you work for these authorities. I'm planning to take down FORCE. So…I'm asking you to help me get in contact with the authorities so that I can ask for their support." Touma said solemnly.

"…Kami-yan….this is serious. Even if the authorities agree to lend you their support, it won't be cheap. They will likely ask you to pay a heavy price." Tsuchimikado said.

"That's why I'm going to ask them for their support but in the form of cooperation. I may not be much but I still took out a huge part of FORCE. That is something the authorities know and in the fight against FORCE, that is not something they are going to ignore. I'm also not working for the authorities so I can help them as an outside party. I have no obligation to help them. However, to safeguard their power in Academy City, they have no choice but to fight against FORCE. What I'm suggesting for is for both me and the authorities to cooperate and take out FORCE. Considering that the authorities will benefit much, I doubt that they will be able to demand something from me or reject my offer." Touma said confidently.

"…..That's true…Kami-yan. But if you work with them this one time…and your joint efforts turn out well…..they are going to want you to work FOR them. Their methods of 'persuading' you to do so will be less than…pleasant." Tsuchimikado warned.

"…That's alright, Tsuchimikado. They have most likely been observing me for some time now, especially since I defeated Accelerator. If cooperating with them or working for them helps me achieve my goals, I will do so." Touma said determinedly.

"…Kami-yan...fine. What kind of 'cooperation' and 'support' do you need?" Tsuchimikado asked.

"After their failed attack on Tokiwadai Academy, and the huge loss they suffered there, their reputation have likely taken a big hit." Touma stated.

He watched Tsuchimikado nod in confirmation before he continued speaking.

"If they want to overthrow the authorities, they need to maintain a fearsome reputation. This means that they will need to successfully attack Tokiwadai Academy. They will likely be prepared for interference not just from Anti-Skill and Judgement but also from me." Touma stated.

He then waited for Tsuchimikado to nod in confirmation before continuing to speak again.

"However, there are a few key flaws in such a move. Firstly, they took a big hit to their reputation after their failure, this means that they are unlikely to be able to attract many new members. In other words, they have not managed to rebuild their forces to the same level it was before. The authorities will likely have clamped down on FORCE so they are likely to have lost more members even after the failed attack on the academy." Touma said confidently.

Again, Tsuchimikado nodded in confirmation before urging Touma to continue.

"However, FORCE still poses a significant threat to the authorities. They likely have the numbers to successfully attack Tokiwadai Academy. I can't just launch a surprise attack on them myself since they have likely prepared precautions against me. While I'm confident that they are unable to fully prevent me from carrying out a surprise attack, I prefer to avoid such obvious threats." Touma said cautiously.

Tsuchimikado only nodded his head in confirmation again. However, he looked at Touma more intently that before, knowing that Touma was about to state his request soon.

"I want to form a force comprising of Judgement and Anti-Skill members to take out FORCE. I know that I'm asking for a lot here but I'm sure I can work out some sort of compromise with the authorities." Touma stated.

Shocked by Touma's request, Tsuchimikado could only gape at him. He quickly recovered and looked at Touma seriously.

"…You sure about this, Kami-yan? Even if the force is set up, the authorities will expect you to succeed. If you fail, the authorities will withdraw their support without hesitation." Tsuchimikado warned Touma.

"I know that, Tsuchimikado. But, even so, I will do it." Touma said with steel-hard resolve.

Sighing, the spy could only reluctantly agree to his friend's request.

* * *

Having accomplished one of his objectives, Touma walked out of Tsuchimikado's dorm room. However, he could not return to his room yet. He took out his phone and sent a short text message to Last order and Misaka 10032.

To: Last order

From: Kamijou Tuma

The text message read:

'This is Touma. Sorry for texting you at such a late time. I have figured out what I have to do and I need the Misaka network's help. I have two requests. One of them is to help me get in contact with Accelerator. Last order, please help me with this request. I will talk about the other request with 10032-chan.

* * *

To: 10032-chan

From: Kamijou Touma

I know this is a bit abrupt. However, do you want to go on a date with me tomorrow?

* * *

Misaka was sitting next to Kuroko in a small diner, silently eating her food as she watched her roommate chat excitedly with her other two friends, Uiharu and Saten. Despite the intensity of the excitement surrounding the three chatting girls, Misaka was not getting pulled into it. She was still thinking back to what had happened yesterday, especially about Touma's words.

"I accept the request of the Misaka network. To all Misaka 'sisters', I will become yours, just as you become mine. 10032-chan, I will become yours, just as you become mine."

Misaka quickly shook her head as she tried to clear that memory from her head. However, it was as if this particular memory was permanently engraved into her mind and she found herself unable to forget about it.

'I thought he was just going to date Misaka 10032. What did he mean by belonging to all the Misaka 'sisters'.' Misaka thought in confusion.

"Um…Misaka-san? Are you alright? You've been shaking your head for a while." Saten stated worriedly.

Misaka stopped her shaking and found three pairs of concerned eyes staring at her. She quickly flushed, embarrassed at the fact that they saw her doing something so awkward.

"I'm alright. I'm alright. Don't worry about me." Misaka reassured them as she tried to smile.

However, the smile was hollow and all three girls could tell. Glancing worriedly at each other, they then turned to Misaka with a kind smile.

"Misaka-san…you know…the point of this outing is for you to cheer up. We heard you've been feeling depressed lately from Shirai-san." Saten said.

"That's right, Misaka-san! Please cheer up! You're with friends right now." Uiharu said encouragingly.

"Sorry, guys. I..kind of killed the mood, huh. Sorry." Misaka said apologetically.

"Don't worry too much, Misaka-san. Please…it's not really like that." Uiharu said quickly.

"Well then, Misaka-san. How about you tell us what you are feeling so depressed about? Maybe we can help." Saten asked.

Misaka looked down as she pondered over Saten's offer. While talking about it may help, she was still quite embarrassed about the whole issue, especially since it was about her first love.

"It's alright, guys. I'll handle it." Misaka said.

The other three girls, including Kuroko, looked at her with concern. If Misaka did not open up even to them, the issue must be quite serious—though Kuroko knew how serious the issue actually was. The girls then hesitantly returned to their discussion.

"Like I'm saying, Shirai-san. Can you please introduce us to Kamijou-sama? Please! It would be a rare opportunity to meet a real-life urban legend—the one who can nullify all esper abilities!" Saten pleaded.

'…huh? They are talking about that guy. Wait…how famous is he already?' Misaka thought confusedly, slightly frustrated at herself for being so out of it that she did not realize they were talking about Touma.

"Saten-san…like I said earlier…it'll be hard to establish a meeting with him. The two of us are not even close…we don't even have a friendly relationship." Kuroko said as she tried to reason with Saten.

"Wait! You guys are talking about him…that person. How famous is he and what was with the 'Kamijou-sama'?" Misaka asked quickly as she tried to clarify the situation around her.

"You don't know, Misaka-san? Kamijou-sama is very famous right now. Many websites and magazines are talking about him being the 'Strongest' in Academy City after defeating Accelerator, a level 5, despite being a level 0. They also said he defeated the majority of the attackers in Tokiwadai Academy without any weapons. Including the fact that he is the 'one who can nullify' all esper abilities. There are even rumors that he had some involvement with Anti-Skill officers." Saten said excitedly.

"Is that true, Uiharu-san?" Misaka asked.

Uiharu only nodded in confirmation nervously before speaking.

"Well, I heard he fought alongside Anti-Skill during the terrorist incident at the underground mall." Uiharu said.

'…That's right…he got involved in something dangerous back then…even now, I still don't know what really happened there.' Misaka thought in frustration.

Misaka then briefly recalled Touma talking about an alternative educational path before realizing that Touma told her nothing about this alternative educational path.

'…that guy…what is he getting himself involved in again?' Misaka thought worriedly.

"He is one of those at the top now!" Saten said excitedly.

Upon noticing that Kuroko had not spoken for a while, the three girls turned towards Kuroko and saw that she was glancing at someone else. The three girls quickly looked at person Kuroko was looking at and saw spikey black-haired boy wearing a blue shirt with a black jacket over it as well as long black pants.

It was Kamijou Touma.

Saten and Uiharu immediately got excited upon seeing the person they were just talking about moments ago while Misaka quickly slumped into her chair, hoping that Touma would not notice her.

"Oh my god! Its him! Should we go and say hi?" Saten squealed excitedly.

"Um…Saten-san…are you sure that is a god idea? He doesn't know us and may be scared off if we did such a thing." Uiharu stated nervously.

"Shush now, Uiharu! Look! There's a cute girl approaching him now! It's…Misaka-san?" Saten said confusedly.

Upon hearing Saten's statement, the other three girls immediately looked at the girl.

Indeed, there was a girl with a face and body figure identical to that of the Railgun. The only difference between her and the Railgun—appearance-wise—is that she is wearing a sleeveless white shirt and a short green skirt unlike the Railgun's more conservative choices in clothes.

Misaka could only clench her fists tightly as she wondered if they were on a date.

"Wait…but…Misaka-san is here?" Saten asked in confusion.

Misaka gritted her teeth before she put on a more calm expression.

"She…is my sister, 10032-chan." Misaka said while looking down.

* * *

"WHAT!" Saten yelled out, attracting the attention of the other customers before she flushed and quickly looked down in embarrassment.

"I…have a lot of sisters…who look like me." Misaka said.

"I never heard you had a sister, Misaka-san! Let alone sisters!" Saten stated loudly.

Uiharu nodded in agreement while Kuroko only looked at her onee-sama with sympathy over the situation with the 'sisters'

"They keep a rather low profile and the family prefers it that way so please don't ask too much." Misaka pleaded.

Saten looked at Misaka with a dubious expression before she finally sighed and agreed to Misaka's request.

"Fine…fine…Misaka-san. But…what is your sister doing here with Kamijou-sama?" Saten asked.

"Are…are they dating, Misaka-san?" Uiharu asked timidly.

"…Yes…they're dating." Misaka confirmed while trying to hide her inner turmoil.

"Oh my god! Your sister is so lucky! To be able to date Kamijou-sama!" Saten squealed excitedly.

Misaka only looked downcast upon hearing that statement. However, her attention was diverted away when Kuroko tugged at her sleeve lightly.

"Onee-sama…look." Kuroko softly said.

The manager of the diner walked towards Touma and Misaka 10032. He briefly talked to them before guiding them towards a private room.

"Kyaa! How romantic! They're going to a private room. I can just imagine what they're going to do there." Saten said.

"What they're going to do there?" Uiharu squeaked as she blushed at the thought.

The three girls then looked at Misaka. Misaka's hair covered her eyes but Misaka suddenly straightened herself before standing up.

"Girls, we're going to listen in on them!" Misaka stated determinedly.

* * *

Upon bringing them to the room and taking down their orders, the manager quickly left the room to give the couple some space.

Touma looked around the private room that he had booked. They were currently sitting on a plush sofa that was light red in color. The table in front of them was made of solid hardwood and the lights were shining at just the right intensity—neither too bright nor too dark. There were various portraits hung around the room and some potted plants were placed around the room. All these features gave the room a slight 'high-class' feel, making it perfect for a date.

Touma did not usually spend his money on such luxuries and would rather scrimp and save. However, seeing that he was on a date with Misaka 10032, he decided to make an exception. Besides, with the generous salary he was earning from his job as a Tokiwadai Academy dorm manager, he could now more easily afford such luxuries. He rarely spent on things other than necessities and feeding Index anyway so this is actually a pretty good way to use his money as well.

Misaka 10032 was feeling nervous. This was her first date with the 'Saviour', after all. In reality, this was actually her first date in her entire lifetime. Misaka 10032 was not knowledgeable about matters regarding romance, dating and relationships. In other words, she was just as clueless as Touma in dating, though she was not as dense as him.

Touma then turned to Misaka 10032. He held her hands and started asking her how her day was.

"Ah…Misaka's day was fine. Misaka states. Misaka is currently in the middle of handling the task of managing the transfers of the Misaka 'sisters' to territories near or within Academy City. Misaka states tiredly as she recalls the amount of work she had to do and will have to do." Misaka 10032 said.

"Oh…now that I think about it…you did mention that most of the Misaka 'sisters' will be transferring near to or into Academy City. You didn't tell me why though." Touma stated as vaguely recalled Misaka 10032's mention of the issue.

"The Misaka network is redeploying themselves near or into Academy City to better ensure the city's protection. Misaka states seriously as she tries to convey to the 'Saviour' the importance of the network's task. However, the Misaka network has other objectives in transferring as well. Misaka states." Misaka 10032 said.

"Other objectives?" Touma asked as he tilted his head slightly to the side in confusion.

"Please do not worry about it. Misaka states in hopes of trying to divert the attention of the 'Saviour' from the other objectives of the network." Misaka 10032 said.

"…10032-chan…is everything alright? The other objectives of the network…they don't involve anything dangerous, do they?" Touma asked concernedly.

The Misaka 'sister' blinked before quickly reassuring Touma.

"Please don't worry! Misaka states quickly as she tries to reassure the 'Saviour'. The other objectives of the network do not involve something dangerous at all. Misaka states truthfully." Misaka 10032 said hurriedly.

"…10032-chan…" was all Touma said before he leaned in close and kissed the 'sister' lightly on the lips.

* * *

'…so…the other 'sisters' are coming as well. To protect the city…huh?' Misaka thought.

'Protect the city…but from what?' Kuroko pondered worriedly.

Meanwhile, all Saten and Uiharu did was to look at each other in confusion. They could not understand the conversation between Touma and the 'sister' at all. Then, the sound of the table being shifted came from inside the room. Then, the sound of a gasp could be heard coming from the room.

"Mmm…" was yet another sound the four girls standing outside the door could hear coming from the room.

"Oh my…" Saten said while having a slight blush on her face.

"You don't think that they are…" Uiharu squeaked as her less-than-innocent thoughts of what was happening inside the room came into her mind.

All Misaka could do was gulp as she gritted her teeth and opened the door slightly.

The sight of Touma kissing Misaka 10032 was immediately shown before her. Touma had one arm wrapped around Misaka 10032's waist while his hand ran through Misaka 10032's short hair. He gently moved his lips against Misaka 10032's lips and his tongue probed into her mouth. Misaka 10032 was using one of her hands to hold the arm that was wrapped around her waist while her other hand was resting on Touma's chest.

Finally, their lips parted as they looked deeply into each other's eyes. However, the sight had already proved to be too much for the Railgun, whose hand was currently clutching her heart as she struggled to keep her tears from falling. Her heart, which was recovering earlier, was yet again broken to pieces.

"10032-chan…I'm going to stop them. Stop FORCE. So…before that…I have a request." Touma said softly before leaning in and whispering to her ear.

"When I finally fight them…please…keep all the Misaka 'sisters' safe and hidden. Come out only when FORCE has been defeated. Please." Touma pleaded.

Misaka could not hear what Touma whispered to Misaka 10032 but her suspicions were aroused.

'That guy…he really is going to stop them…he is getting himself into danger again.' Misaka thought in worry.

Misaka 10032 gripped his hands tightly before she nodded in agreement.

"I'm not sure if I'll come out of this fight safely so…before then…I want to enjoy this date with you." Touma said earnestly.

Touma and Misaka 10032 then leaned in close to each other, preparing to kiss each other again.

* * *

SLAM!

The door was slammed open by Misaka. Misaka could no longer tolerate the scene before her and she was desperate to stop them from kissing again.

The two occupants in the room could only look at Misaka in shock.

"Biribiri?" Touma asked in alarm.

A bolt of electricity was shot at him and Touma immediately nullified the attack with his Imagine Breaker, swiping the attack away with his right hand.

"What the?" was all Touma could say before Misaka threw more electric attacks at him.

Touma quickly spread the power of his Imagine Breaker into a small area covering the entirety of the room. This effectively nullified all of Misaka's attacks while preventing her from using her power.

Misaka attempted to fire more attacks but stopped when she realized that she could not use her powers.

'…Tch! So he nullified my powers as well.' Misaka thought in frustration.

"Biribiri! What do you think you're doing, attacking me like that when 10032-chan is near?" Touma said as he reprimanded Misaka.

"Shut up! You…you…you pervert!" Misaka shouted.

"What! A pervert? What the hell is with that?" Touma shouted back.

"You did all those…things with my 'sister' and you still deny that you're a pervert!" Misaka screeched.

"What! That's because 10032-chan and I are-" Touma said before he was cut off by Misaka 10032.

"Dating. The 'Savior' and I are dating. This is perfectly acceptable behavior for a couple. Misaka states as she defends her behavior with the 'Savior' from her onee-sama." Misaka 10032 said.

"But…but still…those kinds of things…anyway! You're too young to do those kinds of things!" Misaka said embarrassedly.

"Misaka disagrees and Misaka states that she is physically old enough to do these kinds of 'things' with the 'Savior' who she is happy to be with. Misaka states as Misaka argues back." Misaka 10032 said with a slightly sharp edge to her voice.

"Urk!" was all Misaka could say in response to Misaka 10032's comeback.

"The 'Savior' has agreed to belong to the entire existing Misaka network. Misaka states solemnly as she tries to convey to her onee-sama the significance of the event. Other Misaka 'sisters' will also be carrying out the same actions if not even more bold actions. Misaka states." Misaka 10032 said seriously.

"The other 'sisters' too!" Misaka shouted in shock.

"What…" was all Saten and Uiharu could say as they blushed furiously at the implication that Misaka's other sisters would be intimate with Touma as well.

"Not just one of onee-sama's sister but the rest of them as well. Grr! What is with this guy? He is not just attracting onee-sama but all of her sisters as well! It's almost like he was meant to attract all the female members of onee-sama's family." Kuroko thought in frustration.

"Unless…onee-sama objects to the Misaka network's behavior? Misaka states questioningly." Misaka 10032 asked.

"Of…of course I do! Think about it! You guys are all going to be with this guy doing this sort of…things! You guys don't even mind it at all! You are all going to share him, you know! Why did you choose this guy anyway?" Misaka screeched in frustration at her 'sister'.

"…hey, you know…I'm starting to feel a bit insulted here, Misaka." Touma said with a bit of indignation.

"Kamijou Touma is a perfectly fine gentleman who the network finds suitable. Misaka states as she defends the 'Savior'. Besides, none of us can choose who we fall in love with. Misaka states as she tries to reason with her onee-sama." Misaka 10032 said as she gave Misaka a small smile.

"…10032-chan…this is the first time you ever said you loved me." Touma stated in wonder.

Turning her head to face Touma, Misaka 10032 then said

"Yes…Kamijou Touma, the 'Savior' of the Misaka network. I, Misaka 10032, and the rest of the network, have fallen in love with you. Misaka states seriously as she tries to hide her embarrassment from you." Misaka 10032 said as she sported a furious blush on her face.

"I…I…I love all of you girls too." Touma said before he pulled Misaka 10032 for another kiss.

Upon once again seeing the sight of Touma and Misaka 10032 kissing, Misaka could only stand there as she felt her heart get shattered again. Uiharu and Saten both blushed furiously upon seeing the sight while Kuroko only frowned.

"10032-chan…" Touma said in confusion as Misaka 10032 moved away from him shortly after breaking away from their kiss.

"Please do not worry. Misaka states. We will continue our date soon. Misaka states as she tries to reassure the 'Savior'." Misaka 10032 said.

Misaka 10032 moved towards Misaka and the rest of the girls. She then stood before them and started talking so softly that only Misaka and the rest of the girls could hear what she said.

"As you know, the 'Savior' is going to be involved in something dangerous and hectic soon. Misaka states. Therefore, Misaka wishes to end any further interference to whatever precious time Misaka has with the 'Savior'. Misaka states determinedly." Misaka 10032 said.

"Oh! We're sorry for interrupting your date, Misaka's sister!" Saten said as she apologized to the Misaka 'sister'.

"We're really very sorry!" Uiharu stated loudly as she bowed her head in apology.

Kuroko only kept her frowning expression on her face while Misaka could not find anything to say.

The girls slowly started to move out of the room to leave the couple alone. Once they were out of the room, they were about to turn back to their table before Misaka 10032's voice stopped them.

"Misaka wonders…Misaka states." Misaka 10032 said as her head was still poking through door opening while the rest of her body was covered by the rest of the door.

"Huh?" Misaka said in confusion over Misaka 10032's words.

"Misaka wonders if it really is a coincidence that not just onee-sama but all of the Misaka 'sisters' fell in love with the 'Savior'. Misaka states as she ponders over the possibilities." Misaka 10032 said.

"…..."

Misaka could find nothing to say in response to Misaka 10032's statement.

The other girls could only look at the two Misakas as they pondered over the 'coincidence'.

* * *

"Misaka-san…do you like Kamijou-sama?" Saten asked hesitantly.

"What…that guy…it's impossible…Saten-sa-" Misaka said before she was cut off by Saten.

"Please answer honestly, Misaka-san." Saten said determinedly as she looked straight into Misaka's eyes.

Upon seeing Saten's determined expression, and the sight of Uiharu looking at her questioningly as well, Misaka decided to answer honestly.

"Yes…I like that guy." Misaka stated before she felt her tears slowly flowing down her face.

Misaka quickly looked down to hide her tears from the other girls but it was pointless.

As Uiharu looked on helplessly, Saten could only sigh while Kuroko put on a resigned expression.

"Well then…it looks like you're going to have a lot of competition." Saten said resignedly.

"Yeah…I know." Misaka said in frustration.

"Not just from your sisters but also from other girls as well. Due to his actions, Kamijou-sama is now well-known to not just those in Academy City but also those from the outside." Saten stated seriously.

"I know…" Misaka said in a soft voice.

"What are you going to do, Misaka-san? No…what do you want to do?" Saten asked pointedly.

"I…I don't know! I want to go after him…but…but…but he is already dating my 'sisters' and he doesn't even know how I feel about him yet! Besides, even if I tell him, he will likely reject me! He probably sees me as a kid instead of as a girl." Misaka said.

"Haaa…you're just going to have to try, Misaka-san." Saten said.

* * *

The shadows of many people were moving on the street floor as people hurried across the road. The sounds of the buses and cars could be heard throughout the whole street by everyone in the area. The traffic lights changed colors from green to red or vice versa, directing the flows of traffic.

Yet, in the midst of all this noise and commotion, a certain spikey black-haired boy casually walked across the road. He then turned left and walked ahead, stopping when he was next to the entrance of a small café.

Upon entering the small café, he took a quick glance at the interior of the café. There were only a handful of people sitting around. Some were just sitting while drinking their coffees while others were having a light chat with their associates. Touma walked to the counter and spoke to the cashier.

"I'm looking for the manager. Can you please tell him that Kamijou Touma has arrived?" Touma asked politely.

"The manager…I see. Please wait, Kamijou-san. I will go fetch him." The female cashier replied.

The cashier quickly made her way to the entrance of the manager's room. She knocked the door a few times and received an affirmative to enter. She then quickly entered the room and spoke to the manager.

"What is it?" The manager asked.

"Oh, manager-san, there is a person looking for you. I believe he is Kamijou Touma." The female cashier replied.

Upon hearing her mention that Touma had arrived, the manager suddenly shot out of his seat, startling the cashier.

"What! Kamijou-san is already here." The manager asked hurriedly.

"Yes…Kamijou-san has just arrived. Is something wrong, manager-san?" The female cashier replied with a nervous voice.

"No! There is nothing wrong! Why are you so relaxed? This is the KAMIJOU TOUMA we are talking about here that has arrived in our establishment!" The manager said excitedly.

"Um…manager-san…what is so special about Kamijou-san?" The female cashier asked nervously.

"He is the guy who beat Accelerator, the top level 5, and is now the 'Strongest' in Academy City! Not to mention that he saved Tokiwadai Academy this year." The manager shouted in frustration over the female cashier's lack of awareness.

"EHHHHHHHH !"

* * *

The female cashier returned from the manager's room to see Touma. While she was still a bit shocked by the revelation that this person was so accomplished, she still had a job to do. She looked up at Touma with a professional expression on her face before she spoke to him.

"Kamijou-san, your private room is ready. Your guest has already arrived. The manager is currently handling your guest's orders as well as that of yours personally." She said quickly.

"Oh...thank you. But still…there really is no need to go into so much trouble…for the manager to personally handle the orders may be causing him too much trouble." Touma stated gratefully.

"Please do not worry, Kamijou-san. Now, I shall bring you to your room." Was her quick reply.

"Ah…thanks." Touma said.

She led Touma into the private room that he had booked. The room was well-decorated with plush sofas and a smooth wooden table. Yet, what caught Touma's attention the most was the white-haired albino sitting on one of the sofas.

"Oh look…it is the hero." Accelerator grunted.

The female cashier gave Accelerator a weird look and before Accelerator could snarl at her for it, Touma asked her to give them some privacy.

"Yes, Kamijou-san." She said, glad to be able to be away from the white-haired esper.

"Well then, Accelerator. Let's talk." Touma said.

"Yeah you damn hero…you said you had a request, right? Why would I agree to any one of your requests?" Accelerator snarled with a smirk on his face.

"I need to talk to you about the Misaka network and FORCE." Touma said, slightly shocking the white-haired esper.

* * *

In A Certain High School, outside the teacher staff room, various armed Anti-Skill and Judgement members were standing guard, ready to take out any danger, especially if they came from FORCE.

The meeting that was currently going on inside the teacher staff room was highly confidential and was organized by the top authorities of Academy City, the board of directors.

Inside the teacher staff room, there were various highly ranked or prominent Judgement and Anti-Skill officers. While they did hold meetings with each other to facilitate cooperation, this meeting was very special. This was not just because the meeting was organized by the board of directors, who had practically all but ordered them to attend. It was also because they were also ordered to follow the instructions of the boy who would be the key person of the meeting.

This person was Kamijou Touma, also known as the 'Strongest' in Academy city that defeated Accelerator, but also the person who stopped the rock-like monster in the Underground Mall and defeated many other opponents.

All the officers were currently looking at Touma, who was sitting on one of the teachers' chairs. He was dressed in a buttoned black shirt with matching black pants. He looked back at them with a serious gaze, unnerving some of the officers who did not expect someone so young to possess such a gaze.

'Of course…that is one of the unique traits of Komoe's favorite and most troublesome student.' Yomikawa thought.

'To think that the board of directors would suddenly order us to follow this person's orders…just what are they planning…no…what is this person going to do?' Konori Mii, head of one of the Judgement branches, thought.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Kamijou Touma. I'm sure you're all wondering why you are all here. Well, today we are going to discuss about FORCE." Touma said.

His words stunned many of the Judgement and Anti-Skill officers. After all, only the top management of both forces knew about the existence of FORCE. For a mere boy, even if he is the 'Strongest' in Academy City, to know about FORCE was just startling.

"I know that you're all pretty shocked about me knowing about FORCE. But don't forget, I'm the one that helped stop FORCE's attack on Tokiwadai Academy—which eventually led me to find out about FORCE. This meeting was organized by the board of directors by my request. Today, we are going to start the organization of a force comprising of Judgement and Anti-Skill officers, as well as me, to take out FORCE. This is an effort of cooperation between I and the authorities of Academy City." Touma stated seriously.

'What the…the board of directors actually agreed to his request…they treat him with this level of respect…just who is this guy' was the thought that was going through the minds of everyone—excluding Touma.

"Wait…you said that this was an effort of cooperation…you weren't even involved with FORCE in the first place so why are you fighting against them now? This is dangerous. You don't have to get involved in this!" Konori said sharply.

"Their actions are threatening the people I love and care about. That is enough of a reason for me." Touma stated simply.

"Well then, let's start our discussion. Ideally, I would like to take them out before FORCE makes any big moves. This means we are going to share our intelligence with each other as well as fight alongside each other during operations." Touma said.

However, before he could continues, a Judgement officer suddenly burst into the room.

"Excuse me for the interruption…but…but…Tokiwadai Academy is under attack!" The Judgement officer screeched.

Touma cursed softly before he clenched his fists,

"There goes Plan A—take them out before they start another big incident. No choice then…time for Plan B." Touma muttered.

"Everyone, taking them out beforehand is already not an option. We are moving onto Plan B." Touma shouted with a commanding tone, drawing the attention of all those who were present in the room.

"We take them out in Tokiwadai Academy! Once and for all!"

* * *

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: FORCE's requiem

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own To aru majutsu no index and To aru kagaku no railgun. Any similarities in this story with real life events or characters are purely coincidental.

* * *

The sounds of gunfire could be heard. This was followed by the sounds of several small explosions. The front gate of Tokiwadai Academy had been destroyed with the remains of it lying on the floor. Near the front entrance of the academy, many walls have been partially if not totally destroyed. There were many large uneven holes on the ground—courtesy of the small explosions caused by FORCE's espers.

At a short distance from the front entrance of the academy, Judgement and Anti-Skill officers were sending bullets and esper power attacks towards FORCE's members, who quickly returned fire. The intensity of the attacks was extremely great yet none of the parties have managed to gain a decisive advantage.

While Judgement and Anti-Skill had the advantage in terms on numbers and firepower, FORCE had the advantage of using the walls of the academy as their cover. As such, both sides were in a stalemate, neither gaining any ground over the other.

Meanwhile, at the back entrance of Tokiwadai Academy, a small group of Judgement espers and Anti-Skill special forces were fighting a larger group of enemies. In this case, while FORCE had the advantage of numbers, Judgement and Anti-Skill had the advantage of advanced training. Consequently, both sides were also stuck in a stalemate at the back entrance of the academy.

"Damn! We can't move forward!" A senior Anti-Skill officer muttered.

"Sir, we can't break through!" A junior Anti-Skill officer reported in panic.

"We are also suffering serious casualties…if we keep this up, our forces will be severely weakened by the end of it." A senior Judgement officer and esper said.

"Sir! We just received an order directly from the Board of Directors!" A junior Judgement officer reported.

"What! An order directly from the Board of Directors?" The senior officers asked in alarm.

"They are ordering us to pull back!" The junior Judgement officer reported.

"Pull back? We can't pull back now! We haven't even gotten an advantage over them yet?" The senior Anti-Skill officer shouted.

"They said they were sending in another force to take these guys out." The junior Judgement officer said.

"Another force? Which force is that? Ugh…never mind. We have taken too much casualties anyway!" The senior Anti-Skill officer muttered in frustration.

Reaching out for his communicator, he quickly activated it before giving the order.

"All forces, both Anti-Skill and Judgement officers, pull back!"

* * *

Just as the Judgement and Anti-Skill officers were pulling back, several members of FORCE that was taking cover behind the walls near the front entrance suddenly fell over and laid still. Turning their sight towards their fallen comrades, other FORCE members were distracted for a few seconds before they too slumped over and onto the ground.

Upon noticing that they were being fired upon by snipers, the remaining members of FORCE scrambled for better cover. However, as they scrambled for better cover, a few more were fired upon and laid still on the ground.

As the remaining FORCE members went to look for better cover, many armored vehicles then raced forward and stopped near the entrance. Four squads of armored officers burst out of the vehicles and immediately took cover behind the vehicles.

"Squads 1 and 2, fire!"

The burst of gunfire could be heard once more as two squads of armored officers fired hundreds of bullets within seconds. This effectively pinned down the FORCE members that were currently behind cover.

Several espers then rushed near to the armored officers and hid behind the armored vehicles for cover.

Upon emptying their weapons, the two squads quickly hid behind cover and started reloading. Seeing an opportunity to attack back, FORCE members emerged slightly from their cover to fire back but they soon found themselves fired upon by esper attacks from the espers and bullets from the other two armored squads.

Afterwards, the two squads and espers stopped firing and the other two armored squads resumed their firing.

With the majority of the FORCE members at the front entrance taken out, the few remaining members had no choice but to call for reinforcements.

* * *

Many FORCE members from the inner parts of the academy began rushing to the front entrance to help their comrades. Their positions were going to be taken over by some of their comrades who were guarding the back entrance.

"This is observer 1 reporting. Phase 1 is a success." An esper hiding at a camouflaged position that provided a bird's eye view of Tokiwadai Academy reported.

* * *

At the back entrance, several armored officers and espers emerged from their hidden positions and started firing at FORCE members—who had lowered their guard after Anti-Skill and Judgement pulled back.

As the armored officers moved quickly and fired at FORCE members who were still scrambling for cover, the espers ran to one side of the back entrance and started moving to engage the FORCE members directly.

Many of the armored officers quickly directed most of their attacks against FORCE members who were at the middle and on the other side of the back entrance.

FORCE members who were previously guarding the back entrance quickly turned around and tried to return to defending the back entrance but it was too late.

As most of the remaining members that were still guarding the gate were taken out, the armored officers then quickly moved out of the way as several armored vehicles raced towards the back entrance and knocked into the back gate, smashing it out of the way.

SMASH!

Several espers followed closely behind and went to the sides of the mass of vehicles to provide cover fire for the armored officers who later burst out of the vehicles and began firing at the members of FORCE.

The back entrance defense was broken.

Numerous armored officers and espers arrived at the armored vehicles near the front entrance and started firing at the few remaining FORCE members. The intensity of the attacks were so great that the cover FORCE members were hiding behind was destroyed, leaving them vulnerable to attack.

As the last of the FORCE members at the front entrance fell, the espers and armored officers stopped firing as a single boy rushed past them and headed straight for the front entrance.

Upon arriving at the front entrance, he jumped several hundred metres into the air, and landed near the mass of FORCE members approaching the front entrance. He tightened his fists and a very loud sound of breaking glass was heard as Touma spread out his Imagine Breaker power over a very large area.

Touma then leaped into the mass of FORCE members, moving straight past a few of the members as he smashed his right fist into the face of one member.

Phase 2 was a success.

* * *

Bullets whizzed past him as Touma moved quickly to dodge them. Seeing the fast moving trails of bullets moving towards him, he ran forward while shifting his forward moving position right and left, and redistributed his weight accordingly to dodge the bullets.

He then jumped forward and his leg shot out in a wide arc, smashing into the head of his opponent. The blow immediately took his opponent out and he spun around his falling opponent. He then moved forward, shifted rightwards and then smashed his left fist into the assault rifle of another opponent. Having created an opening, Touma then used his right fist to hit the side of his opponent's ribs. He then jumped up and did a back kick at the back of his opponent's head.

He then moved to his left and his left foot lashed at the back of yet another FORCE member's knee. As the opponent groaned in pain, Touma's right fist shot out and hit the center of his opponent's back. Touma then shot forward and hit the triceps of another member's left arm, causing his opponent dropped the assault rifle. Touma then jumped and his right leg lashed out in a fast motion to hit the sternum of his opponent. His opponent fell onto the ground in pain and laid in a fetal position.

Touma spun around and moved to his south. He shot forth a few meters before dodging an incoming bullet and then jump-kicking at an opponent's left ribs. Using his momentum, he moved quickly through the air and then swung around in mid-air. As he swung around, his right leg lashed out and his foot collided with the back of another opponent's head. Before he fell to the ground, he kicked his opponent's back and narrowly missed yet another incoming bullet. He then landed his foot straight at the face of another FORCE member.

Again, he used his momentum and flipped backwards in mid-air. He then swung both his legs with both his feet moving out in a wide arc, one behind the other. The kicks smashed into the heads of three unfortunate FORCE members who were rushing forward to assist their comrades.

Touma then rushed forward and jumped kicked at the side of another member's left knee.

CRACK

As the member's left knee cracked under the force, Touma used the momentum generated from the rebound of the kick to kick another of his opponent's handgun away. He then smashed his right fist directly at that opponent' right temple, knocking his opponent out.

He dashed forward again, spinning his body twice during his dash to dodge bullet before smashing his left elbow into his opponent's left arm. Upon fracturing the member's left arm, he bent down and moved forward to dodge even more incoming bullets. He shot his right fist forward and it hit the triceps of yet another opponent's left arm. The impact left the member's left arm in serious pain but the member was knocked out by a quick left hook that hit the back of his head. Touma then kicked another member's right ankle and the ankle became fractured due to the strong impact. As the member bent his knees downwards in pain, Touma jumped onto the upper right leg of his opponent and then kicked the back of his opponent's head. He swung his right foot and kicked another opponent's handgun away. As his body moved forward in the air, he used his right knee and smashed it into his opponent's face, smashing all of his opponent's front teeth.

He then moved forward and his left fist shot out at the top of another member's upper left arm—causing his opponent to drop the machine gun—and then he kicked his opponent's back. As his opponent stumbled forward, he then jumped onto the back of his opponent. He soared into the air before starting to fall back onto the ground. However, before he reached the ground, his two feet shot out and hit the heads of two FORCE members. The rebound from both kicks allowed him to soar a little into the air before he shot his right foot forward and hit the left temple of another unfortunate opponent.

Suddenly, about twenty FORCE members came into close proximity of him and trained their guns on him.

"Fire all at once!" One of the FORCE members shouted.

Touma then spun around in a seemingly random manner, his legs making long strides as he moved with inhuman grace and dodged the bullets that were coming at him in all directions. He then moved forward and smashed his left fist into an opponent's face.

Ten seconds

He smashed his left elbow into the back of his opponent's head.

Fifteen seconds

He jumped about one hundred meters into the air.

Twenty seconds

Before land onto the ground, his left foot shot out and smashed into another member's left temple.

Twenty five seconds

Dodging bullets, he moved forward and then jump-kick at another member's left arm before using the rebound from the kick to move side-ways and carry out another mid-air kick at yet another member's right temple.

Thirty seconds

He then used the rebound from the last kick to move rightwards before his left foot smashed into the back of his opponent's head.

Thirty five seconds

Landing on the ground, he swung his body a few times as he swung his right fist many times, hitting the many vital spots of another three members. The three members were unable to react fast enough and could only fall onto the ground in pain.

Forty seconds

He shot forth at a faster speed than before, his fists smashing into the vital spots of another fifteen members and taking all of them out.

One minute.

All of Touma's opponents that were within close proximity of him were taken out

Touma then clenched his right fist and moved forward, moving at a speed even faster than he had during the first attack on Tokiwadai Academy. He shot his fists forward and took out the rest of the attackers that were not within the Tokiwadai Academy buildings.

The numerous armored officers and espers that were part of Touma's force soon reached Touma and then moved past him. Touma quickly stopped his wide-range Imagine Breaker attack. When both the front and back attack forces have reached near the entrances of the Tokiwadai Academy buildings, they started to move into the buildings and engage the members of FORCE in close-quarter combat.

Phase 3 has succeeded.

* * *

Touma brought his left foot backwards before shooting it forward and breaking into a dash. He then shot forth a few hundred meters and smashed directly into one of the three big windows of the Tokiwadai Academy Hall building.

As the glass window shattered into many pieces, a huge crack sound could be heard coming from the ceiling. As part of the ceiling cracked open, a certain white-haired esper moved through the opening and black wings sprouted from his back. He quickly flew down like a frightening angel and redirected the movement of the surrounding air, forming fast-moving air shields around himself and the rest of the Tokiwadai students, and staff.

Accelerator then shouted at Touma.

"Oi, you damn hero! Hurry and wrap this up before I kill you!"

"He never changes, does he?" Touma muttered.

He shot his body forward, soaring about one hundred meters into the air before gravity took over and his body started falling back onto the ground. Using his falling momentum, he moved left and right in mid-air, dodging incoming bullets and esper attacks. Landing on the front stage, he shot forward with his left leg swinging in a wide arc, smashing into the chin of a FORCE member.

He then moved forward, his right fist smashing into the upper right arm of another FORCE member before his right elbow hit the back of his opponent's head, knocking him out.

Red bolts of energy shot out at him and he quickly moved to dodge them. One came a little too close for comfort and he swiped it away using his Imagine Breaker. A dark-haired esper was firing more of these red bolts at him and Touma rushed towards him. Moving in a zig-zag manner, he managed to dodge the many red bolts of energy shot at him.

"So you can dodge this well, huh? Well then, try dodging this! You bastard!" The dark haired esper snarled.

He then put his two hands together and formed a very large ball of red energy before the red ball of energy was shot out like a massive red beam at Touma.

'I can't use Imagine Breaker on a wide range or it will negate the air shields around the students! If so…then how about this!' Touma thought before he shot out his right hand to the side.

The massive beam of red energy then directly hit Touma.

CLANG!

* * *

"NO!" Misaka screamed.

She could only watch in horror as her loved one was hit by the massive red beam that could literally disintegrate a person.

'Why didn't he use his right hand to stop the beam? He could have stopped it but he didn't. Why?' Misaka thought in confusion.

However, she then noticed something strange. Accompanied by the continuous sounds of glass breaking, a lone figure was still standing even after being hit by the massive beam.

The beam eventually stopped, revealing an unhurt Touma and massive damage to stage floor behind him.

"What the hell?" The dark haired esper screamed.

'He's uninjured? Thank god. But…how? It's like the beam had no effect on his body whatsoever. Usually he uses his right hand to stop it but this time, he did not even try?' Misaka thought.

"Why the hell are you still standing? You should be dead by now! DEAD! How did you survive…unless…unless…hahaha…I see. You used Imagine Breaker on your whole body." The esper said.

'Imagine Breaker?' Misaka thought.

"!? You know about the Imagine Breaker?" Touma shouted.

"I do…I do. After your intervention on our last attack on Tokiwadai Academy, we found out that you had negated our espers' powers. I then hacked into Academy City's secret archives and found out about the Imagine Breaker. I couldn't find out much details…but I found out enough to know that it can negate esper powers…no matter how powerful." The esper said.

"But…it is useless in a pure physical attack!" He snarled.

He then fired more red bolts of energy. However, this time he did not aim them at Touma. He aimed them at the stage floor. Shards of wood flew out from the impact and hit Touma.

"Kuh?!" Touma grunted painfully.

"How's this? Even if you can negate my esper attacks but you can't do anything against the physical phenomena caused by esper attacks." The esper shouted victoriously.

"So what?!" Touma replied back with a cold tone.

He jumped several meters into the air and flew down towards the esper.

"I knew you would try something like that!" The esper shouted.

He then fired red bolts of energy at the ceiling, causing it parts of it to cave in and fall towards Touma.

"You're finished!" The esper snarled.

"I don't think so!" Touma shouted as he repositioned his body forward and adjusted his momentum so that he moved more quickly through the air as he flew more quickly towards the ground.

By doing so, he managed to avoid the falling debris and got into a position closer to the esper.

"What the hell?! That was not an esper ability! Then…could it be…that was just pure skill?!" The esper spoke with a horrified tone as realization about Touma's true level of fighting ability dawned on him.

He then tried his old strategy again—shooting at the ground and using the flying fragments of wood to injure Touma. The red bolts of energy hit various parts of the wooden stage, sending dust and wood fragments flying. However, Touma just moved in a seemingly random manner forward, dodging the red bolts of energy by moving to the right or left side many times and running forward fast enough to avoid most of the flying fragments of wood from hitting him.

'This guy…this guy is not a human…he is not an esper…he is a monster!' The esper thought in horror.

"Hey…I heard about what you are trying to do. You are trying to take over Academy City, right?" Touma said as he continued to run forward.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut the hell up!" The esper screamed as he fired more red bolts of energy.

"But you know…hurting so many people…even if you are unhappy with the authorities…what you're doing is still wrong!" Touma shouted.

'No…no…no…am I really going to lose here?' The esper thought in fear as his body began to shake.

"If you still think that you can justify your actions of hurting innocent people with your rebellion…then…let me break that illusion of yours!" Touma screamed.

He moved to a position right in front of the esper. The esper shot out a right fist covered with red energy but Touma smashed his left fist against the lower right arm of the esper. He then flung his left fist forward and hit the esper's face. Using his right fist, he delivered a powerful uppercut to the esper before he smashed his right fist directly into the esper's face, sending the esper flying back a few meters.

"Now…time to deal with the rest of you." Touma said harshly as he glared at the rest of the FORCE members.

Bullets flew towards him but he moved to the side many times, dodging them. He then jumped backwards. As a member quickly tried to move his assault rifle to the back to shoot Touma, Touma smashed his right fist into the back of the member's head. Before the member fell to the ground, Touma jumped on that member's shoulders and flew into the air. As he was still in mid-air, he then shifted his right foot forward, smashing into the side of another member's head before he spun in an anti-clockwise direction and used his left foot to smash into the neck of yet another member.

After landing in the ground, he immediately ran forward. Another member was firing bullets at him but Touma merely dodged them before he performed a jump-kick on that member's left arm, causing the member to drop his rifle to the ground. While he was still in the air, he swiped away a fire attack launched at him by a nearby fire esper. As he landed, Touma grabbed the member and flipped him. However, shortly before the member reached the ground, Touma released him, sending him flying towards the fire esper.

The member flew towards the fire esper and before the body landed onto the ground, the member's foot flew and directly hit the top of the esper's head. As the fire esper crouched down in pain, Touma shot forward and smashed his right fist into the fire esper's face.

* * *

Shortly afterwards, the rest of the FORCE members were defeated by Kamijou Touma. It was not surprising that they lost so quickly. After all, they just saw their powerful comrades taken down by him and they were—in terms of combat ability—completely outmatched.

As Touma calmly walked towards Accelerator, Accelerator stopped shielding the rest of the Tokiwadai students and staff. Accelerator then switched off his choker to conserve power as he hobbled towards Touma with his cane.

"So you did it again, huh? You damn hero!" Accelerator snarled.

"Well…that was a nice way of greeting someone. Anyway, thanks for the help, Accelerator." Touma said.

"Bah! Whatever! Listen, don't get the wrong idea. I only helped you because it suited my interests! Nothing more, nothing less. Don't expect a second time!" Accelerator replied with a vicious tone.

Accelerator then looked at his choker.

'Only about 30 minutes left, huh?' Accelerator thought.

"Anyway, I'm leaving." Accelerator said as he redirected the air movements to help him soar into the air and through the hole in the ceiling.

'So…is it finally over? Ngh! Wow…I really took some powerful hits!' Touma thought as he tried to conceal the pain he was feeling from those around him.

"Hey, you!"

A person with a familiar voice shouted.

Misaka walked angrily towards Touma as sparks flew from her head.

"What do you think you're doing, breaking the window and fighting them like that?! They not only outnumbered you but they also outgunned you! Look, I know that you got stronger after all that training but they were using guns. Even if you can stop esper powers, you can't stop bullets! Besides, why was Accelerator here anyway? That murderer! Why did you work with him in the first place? I don't trust that guy and neither should you!" Misaka ranted in front of the other Tokiwadai students.

'Well, this is embarrassing. Getting scolded by a middle-school girl in front of other middle-school students right after taking down FORCE. Fukou da!' Touma thought in frustration as he cursed his misfortune.

A streak of red flew towards Misaka. Seeing that he could not block it with his right hand in time, Touma grabbed Misaka tight against him as the red bolt of energy hit Touma directly at his back.

"Gah!" Touma shouted as he spurted out blood from his mouth.

Misaka was in shock and couldn't move at all. Turning towards the attacker, they found out that the dark-haired esper was still not down.

'Damn it! That guy is still not down yet!' Touma thought in frustration.

"I won't…I won't…I won't be taken down here!" The esper shouted before he fired more red bolts of energy at the two of them.

Touma quickly stretched his right hand out and directed the power of Imagine Breaker like a large invisible beam. As the invisible power came into contact with the red energy bolts, the sounds of glass breaking could be heard and soon the invisible power washed over the esper, making him unable to use his power.

Touma then clenched his right fist and the invisible power was concentrated onto the esper.

CLANG!

The sound of glass breaking could be heard again, this time louder than the previous times. Touma had concentrated his power of Imagine Breaker onto the esper, making the esper completely unable to use his power even if Touma did not touch him with his right hand.

Touma jumped a few hundred meters forward, smashing his right fist straight into the face of the esper, sending the esper flying.

"Kuh!" Touma grunted as he coughed out even more blood and he doubled over in pain.

Misaka rushed towards him and held him by the shoulders.

"Hey! Hey! How badly are you injured?! Wait here. I will go call an ambulance!" Misaka yelled frantically at Touma.

"Don't worry, BiriBiri. I'm fine. It seems that I...kuh...only got some internal damage." Touma replied weakly as he tried to force a smile.

"That's not fine at all, idiot! Stop trying to pretend everything is all right! Stop trying to smile even when you are not actually feeling that happy!" Misaka shouted in anger.

"Sorry, BiriBiri. But I really am fine. I'm genuinely happy as well." Touma said before he coughed up even more blood.

"Don't lie to me! You're still coughing out blood and now that I look at you properly…you also have bullet wounds, bruises and cuts all over your body. I'm not a kid! I'm not going to fall for such tricks." Misaka shouted.

"But I truly am happy…I protected you…I protected the staff…I protected everyone. Isn't that a good ending, BiriBiri?" Touma said with a hoarse voice.

He then collapsed.

Misaka watched the entire scene as if it was played in slow motion. As she slowly touched her cheek, she found a trace of red on her finger. It was blood. His blood.

"Somebody save him!"

* * *

Within the open grounds of Tokiwadai Academy, there were a huge number of armored vehicles and ambulances. As armored officers and espers moved shuffled around the place, they brought neutralized FORCE members into the armored vans, while directing the injured to the ambulances to get treated and collecting the accounts of witnesses of the attack.

Misaka stood there in the midst of the many vehicles. Alongside her was Shirai Kuroko, her roommate, as they both watched a certain unfortunate boy being moved by medical personnel into an ambulance.

Misaka clenched her fists and put them at her chest, filled with worry for Touma. The many injuries he received this time were worse than what he had suffered from during his fight with Accelerator in the Level 6 Shift experiment and during the first attack on Tokiwadai Academy.

'That idiot! Why did he have to get himself injured again?! No…this time…he did it to save me. Am I so powerless…that I can't even protect myself?' Misaka thought sadly as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Gah! This APE is making Onee-sama cry again! Damn you! But…I will let him off this time…seeing that he fought to save us.' Kuroko thought.

'For now.' Kuroko mentally added as an afterthought.

While lying on a stretcher, Kamijou Touma suddenly felt a chill as he shivered even while he was still unconscious.

Kuroko grabbed onto Misaka's sleeve, prompting her to turn her attention towards Kuroko.

"Onee-sama, he will be alright. Don't worry anymore. See…he is being sent to the hospital right now." Kuroko reassured Misaka.

"No! This idiot always gets injured and then he gets sent to the hospital! Once, I found him after he escaped from the hospital. He was on the verge of death yet he still continued to go fight some strong enemy. I'm not leaving him alone this time!" Misaka replied with determination.

"Wai—Onee-sama!" Kuroko shouted as she tried to stop Misaka.

However, she was too late.

Misaka went over to one of the paramedics and spoke to her.

"Wait…I'm going with him!" Misaka said.

"Are you one of his family members?" the paramedic asked.

"Um…no. But…please! Let me accompany him!" Misaka implored.

"I'm sorry but unless you are one of his family members or his guardian, we can't let you onboard." The paramedic said apologetically.

"Wait! Can't you make an exception or something?" Misaka asked as she tried again.

"Sorry…we can't make exceptions. Even if you're a level 5." the paramedic replied.

"Please! He's someone important to me!" Misaka pleaded.

"Wait…Mikoto…let me handle this." A tall, brown haired woman interrupted as she walked towards them.

"Mum! What are you doing here?" Misaka asked in a loud voice.

The brown-haired woman, Misaka Misuzu, the mother of the Railgun, just continued to casually walk towards the two of them. She then turned towards Misaka.

"Well…I came to Academy City to make a surprise visit. Who would have expected that shortly after arriving to this city, I would find that my daughter was involved in an attack by some unknown masked men on her own school?" Misuzu replied.

Misaka only looked down as she fiddled with her fingers.

"Well…it's not like I wanted them to attack the academy. I couldn't even use my powers since it might have hurt the other students as well." Misaka muttered softly.

"Anyway, I'm sorry that my daughter has caused you some trouble. However, this boy is important to her and I'm pretty sure that my daughter is pretty important to him as well. So, can you please make an exception?" Misuzu asked the paramedic with an earnest tone.

"Well…even if you say that…we must still follow the standard procedu—"The paramedic said before she was cut off by the loud sound of electricity.

However, the sound of electricity did not come from Misaka.

There was a small and burnt portion of the ground at one side of them. As Misaka moved to get her mom behind her, all of them turned their attention to the burnt portion of the ground. Yet, as they did that, agile and petitie armored figures ran to their other side. A few of these armored figures held out their hands and a lot of electricity flew from these hands to converge into a ball of electrical energy.

"What?!" Misaka said as she quickly turned towards the ball of energy.

However, the ball of energy suddenly expanded, giving off a massive flash of light. The electrical energy was converted to light energy. The massive flash of light blinded Misaka and the others while the armored figures quickly lifted the stretcher Kamijou Touma was on into the ambulance. The armored figures quickly slammed the ambulance's doors closed.

Misaka and the others soon regained their sight. Yet, before they could focus on figuring out what was going on, the front door seat suddenly opened and an unconscious paramedic slid out of the front seat.

"Huh? What's going on?!" Misaka asked in panic.

The door was quickly shut and the ambulance drove off at a high speed away from the current surroundings.

'They've got that idiot!' Misaka thought fearfully as she prepared to fire off a railgun at the vehicle.

'Shit! I can't use that kind of move here. If I used it on that ambulance, that idiot won't get away unscathed. I will just have to hit the wheels with a lower-intensity electric attack!" Misaka thought worriedly.

Misaka fired off an electric attack at one of the wheels but as it approached the wheel, the electricity just stopped for a moment before splitting into smaller parts in mid-air.

"What the?!" Misaka shouted as she watched helplessly while her loved one was being taken away.

* * *

Misaka Misuzu just stood at her original position in shock. During the kidnapping, she could not move at all. Just before she was blinded by that flash, she saw one of the kidnappers' faces.

The armored figures were all wearing masks but this one was not.

Misaka Misuzu found herself staring at her daughter's face. However, her daughter was just next to her.

Besides, even if they had the same facial features, the kidnapper's eyes, while brown like her daughter's, were slightly emotionless.

* * *

Kamijou Touma, a certain unfortunate boy with an uncanny knack to survive through almost anything, woke up as he found himself lying on a familiar hospital bed. He slowly lifted up his right hand and begun to rub his eyes. Using his left hand, he placed it onto the soft bed and slowly lifted himself up—only to see Misaka 10032's face directly in front of him.

"What are you doing? Misaka asks as she frowns to show her displeasure over the Savior's actions of trying to get up when he should be resting." Misaka 10032 said while frowning.

"Ah! 10032-chan! What are you doing here? Wait…where am I in the first place?" Touma asked quickly.

"The Savior is currently in the hospital ward that you always stay in. Misaka states as she resists the urge to facepalm about how often the Savior gets into the hospital. To answer your first question, Misaka is here to see her boyfriend. Is there anything wrong with doing that? Misaka asks rhetorically as Misaka resists the urge to beat the Savior to death." Misaka 10032 asks in frustration.

"Wait! Let's calm down for a moment, 10032-chan! I didn't mean to make you angry so cool down for a bit!" Touma pleaded.

He then paused as he saw Misaka 10032's red eyes and dried up tears.

'Was she…crying? Over me?' Touma wondered.

Touma then gently held Misaka 10032's hand before he started speaking.

"Hey…10032-chan. You were worried, weren't you? Sorry…I went to fight FORCE in order to stop them. I even went so far as to tell you to keep all the 'sisters' away in order to protect them—only to come back injured even after I won. I'm really sorry." Touma said remorsefully.

A pair of arms then enveloped Touma and he felt a weight on his right shoulder.

"It's fine. It's fine. At least you came back. Misaka states as she expresses her satisfaction over the Savior coming back to her and the rest of the Misaka network."

"10032-chan…" was all Touma could say.

"Misaka was so worried. Misaka confess. Misaka was so worried that you would not come back…that you would get hurt…just like the time during the Level 6 Shift experiment. Misaka states as she expresses her feelings of worry over the Savior's safety during the time of the attack." Misaka 10032 said while tears fell from her eyes.

"The rest of Misaka's sisters were worried too. Misaka adds as she fears of being chided by her sisters over not expressing their feelings to the Savior." Misaka 10032 added.

"Yeah…I've been neglecting the rest of the sisters. I need to start to get to know them better. Even though I love them, I still don't know much about them. I need to rectify that mistake…starting from today." Touma said determinedly.

"Misaka agrees. Misaka states happily as she wipes away her tears." Misaka 10032 said as she brought her left hand up to her face in an attempt to wipe away her tears.

The door then suddenly opened with a certain brown haired woman walking in.

"Well, looks like you two are getting along." Misuzu said while maintaining a serious expression on her face.

"Wait, Misuzu-san! I know that this looks misleading but there is nothing going on between BiriBiri and me!" Touma said as he verbally defended himself.

"Yes, I know that. Now, I want to know everything—especially about the things involving my daughter that you did not tell me in the past…such as why there are people who look identical to my daughter but are not my daughter." Misuzu said seriously.

* * *

Please review!

Now then, I know that some people think that this Touma is different from the one we usually know. He is since he did undergo survival training under some of the most dangerous people in the world—e.g. Kanzaki Kaori and Sherry Cromwell—so it really isn't that surprising that he matured a bit. Of course, he is still dense about women…but that is one of his most endearing and frustrating traits. Now then…if you remember Chapter 4, Misaka 10032 wondered whether it really was a coincidence that all of the Misaka 'sisters' as well as Misaka herself fell in love with Touma. Now…isn't that a topic worth looking into? Anyway, in the light novels, Misaka was painfully slow in discovering her true feelings for Touma—unlike her 'sisters'—so in this story, I'm forcing Misaka to confront her true feelings for Touma in a slightly more rushed and different setting. Instead of slowly realizing her feelings through seeing him injured and being unable to do anything for him, and then wondering why she cared so much about him in the first place (Acqua of the Back incident,) she faces the real threat of losing him to her 'sisters' of all people. How did Touma fall in love with the 'sisters'? Well, you will find out in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Welcome to the Misaka family

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own To aru majutsu no index and To aru kagaku no railgun. Any similarities in this story with real life events or characters are purely coincidental.

* * *

Misaka Mikoto was moving quickly through the hallways of a hospital. After searching throughout the entire city for a certain unfortunate boy who—once again—saved her school from a group that was bent on toppling the authorities of Academy City, she was both mentally and physically exhausted. As she was frantically searching for Kamijou Touma, she suddenly received a text message from her mother that the 'idiot' have been found to be in a certain hospital ward that he usually stayed in.

She immediately rushed over to the hospital. As she passed ward after ward, she soon found herself face to face with Touma's hospital ward. She opened the door and quickly let herself in—

only to see a highly unusual sight.

Sitting in a seiza position on the bed was Kamijou Touma. A brown-haired girl who looked just like her was standing next to him. The 'sister' was wearing an armored suit. There was a group of armored suit wearing figures who looked just like Mikoto surrounding Touma. Looking over all of the figures within the room was a tall, brown-haired woman—Misaka Misuzu.

"So…you finally arrived, Mikoto." Misuzu said curtly.

"Mom! What are you doing here?! I know things look a little messed up right now but there is a very good explanation for this!" Mikoto frantically said.

"Okay…let's hear it." Misuzu replied.

"Well…you see…about this situation…" Mikoto said before finally stopping, unable to find a believable reason.

"I already know about the Level 6 Shift Project…how the 'sisters' were created in order to be killed for the sake of the experiment, how you tried but failed to stop the project, how Touma-san saved all of you, how the murderer…Accelerator, eventually had a change of heart and helped save the 'sisters', and of course the relationship or should I say relationships between Touma-san and the Misaka network." Misuzu said in a flat tone.

"You told her?!" Mikoto screeched at Touma.

Before Touma could say anything, Misaka 10032 started to speak.

"Onee-sama, the 'Savior' did not say anything…it was I who told onee-sama's mother the truth. Misaka states truthfully as Misaka seeks to prevent the 'Savior' from receiving any blame that he does not deserve. Onee-sama's mother had spotted the two of us. Even if we did lie, our position would have been very tenuous. Misaka states as Misaka tries to point out how pointless hiding the truth would have been at that point." Misaka 10032 said.

Mikoto kept quiet and stared at the ground, unable to deny what Misaka 10032 was saying.

Misaka Misuzu just let out a sigh before moving forward to hug her daughter.

"Mikoto, I know why you and Touma-san hid the truth from me. Both of you just wanted to keep me safe. But right now, the 'sisters', Touma-san and you are all standing at a crossroad." Misuzu said as she comforted her daughter.

"Mom? What do you mean by us standing at a crossroad?" Mikoto asked in confusion.

"Hmm…the way I see it, and from what I have heard for the 'sisters'…all of you have been getting involved in dangerous incidents time and again. Touma-san may just be a level 0 but he has been able to survive and became unusually strong. He now has a good job but he also faces a very high chance of dying in the incidents he keeps getting involved in. The 'sisters' are currently free from most duties given to them by the authorities of Academy City but they are still under a lot of surveillance…and you, Mikoto. While you technically face the least danger out of all of them, you may face serious harm in all those dangerous incidents you get involved in." Misuzu said.

"Mom…don't worry I'll be fine!" Mikoto said as she tried to reassure her mother.

"Though I agree about the part of that idiot facing a high risk of dying and the 'sisters' situation." Mikoto commented.

Touma coughed uncomfortably while he quickly diverted his eyes from Mikoto's.

"Well, anyway, whether the authorities like it or not, the fact is that the Misaka network is part of the Misaka family. They are technically your clones so they share your basic genetic material… though…from what I heard from Touma-san…they have all developed separate personalities." Misuzu stated.

Mikoto remained silent. It was true that after the 'sisters' were saved from Accelerator, the 'sisters' had begun to develop separate personalities. The personalities weren't very distinct yet…but they would be over time.

"Mom…what are you trying to say?" Mikoto asked slowly.

"I'm saying that I would like to find a way for both you and the 'sisters' to completely get out of the darkness. All of you, including Touma-san, are at the borderline between the bright world and the darkness of Academy City. None of the 'sisters' deserved what happened at the experiment. Mikoto, you did not deserve to be put through so much pain in a nearly impossible attempt to stop such a monstrous plan. Finally, Touma-san did not deserve to be put through so much suffering in a near-suicidal though successful bid to stop the plan." Misuzu stated seriously.

"Misuzu-san…I stopped the plan out of my own free will. I don't regret it. If I did not stop the experiment, I would never have gotten together with 10032-chan and the rest of the Misaka network." Touma said.

"I know that you do not regret it. But what I'm saying is that we should try to move the 'sisters' current position to one that is less dangerous." Misuzu said.

"But how? We can't do anything by ourselves. If we interfere too much, the authorities will just send the 'sisters' away." Mikoto said in frustration.

Misuzu then raised one hand forward.

"I come here with an offer. Recently, I just talked to your dad, Mikoto." Misuzu said.

"Dad?! What does he have to do with this?" Mikoto asked anxiously.

"Right now, he knows everything." Misuzu said.

"What?!" Touma and Mikoto yelled.

"He came up with an offer. He will register the entire Misaka network into the Misaka family register. He will also provide financial support for the entire Misaka network. This way, the 'sisters' will have some sort of support if Academy City ever abandons them." Misuzu said.

"What?! No! That's too dangerous. You and Dad can't get involved in this! I will find some way to solve this! Besides, the financial costs will be enormous!" Mikoto shouted.

"Misuzu-san, Mikoto is right…we can't let you or your husband get involved in this…it's too dangerous." Touma said cautiously.

Touma then squeezed Misaka 10032's and Misaka 19990's hands with his own.

"Besides, to enter the entire Misaka network into a family which…I'm sorry to say this but…a family which—with the exception of Mikoto—they do not know very well about…it could have severe effects on their mental and emotional well-being." Touma added.

"He's right. We can't just suddenly do something like this!" Mikoto agreed.

"Well, firstly, Mikoto, the Misaka family is actually quite rich. To be more exact, your dad is quite rich…rich enough to easily provide for about 10000 'sisters'. Therefore, even if the financial costs will likely be huge, they will not much of a problem for the Misaka family. Secondly, this is just an offer so the Misaka network is free to reject it. Both your dad and I just believe that it is a great opportunity to provide some support for the Misaka network. Besides, your dad did mention a special condition to be attached to the Misaka network's entry to the Misaka family."

"Condition? What's that?" Mikoto asked in confusion.

"Well, apparently, he wants them to get married…" Misuzu mentioned awkwardly.

"WHAT?!" Mikoto and Touma yelled as all the 'sisters' within the room jerked in surprise.

"Well…since it is technically impossible for you, me and your dad to take care of the emotional well-being of all the 'sisters'…he thought that if they each had someone to love…it would be easier for all of us." Misuzu added uncertainly.

"He can't do that! I mean…I'm dating the Misaka network." Touma protested.

"Misaka Misuzu, mother of onee-sama. On behalf the entire Misaka network, I, Misaka 10032, reject your offer. The Misaka network will never choose someone other than the 'Savior' to be our life partner. While the Misaka network is grateful for the offer to join onee-sama's family, we will not give up the 'Savior'. Misaka states as Misaka hopes she makes the network's stand clear to onee-sama's mother." Misaka 10032 said with a slight frown on her face.

"Mom…you can't do this! To break them up like that…I just can't agree to that!"Mikoto said.

Even though Mikoto has feelings for Kamijou Touma, as the 'sisters' onee-sama, she would not break them up like that.

"Misuzu-san…I mean you and your husband no disrespect but…I'm NOT giving the 'sisters' up." Touma said determinedly.

"Calm down, all of you. My husband only said that he wanted the 'sisters' to get married. He never said it had to be different people. He is aware of the relationship between the Misaka network and Touma-san. He is not the kind of person to just break them up like that. If Touma-san marries the Misaka network…then the problem is solved."Misuzu added wryly.

"Wait…get married?! I only recently started dating the Misaka network so aren't we moving too fast?" Touma said, panicked.

"Married?! Mom…they are still students…how can they get married?!" Mikoto shouted, frustrated by how ridiculous her mother's suggestion was.

"Well, Touma-san could just get engaged to them. From what Misaka 10032 told me, Touma-san promised to belong to the Misaka network, just as the Misaka network promised to belong to him." Misuzu said.

"Well…that's true. I know that I could die in any one of the dangerous incidents I keep getting involved into…that's why…when I made that promise…I made a commitment to the Misaka network that no matter what happens…I will always belong to them. I had always planned to seal it with marriage one day but for us to reach that stage will still take some time, Misuzu-san." Touma said.

'He plans to get married to them someday…should I just give up now? No! I can't think that way! That's right…I still have a chance!' Misaka thought.

"I understand. However, you were willing to completely belong to the Misaka network. Then, how about you get engaged to them first? My husband would love to register you into the Misaka family." Misuzu said while smiling all the way.

* * *

"…"

"…"

"…"

"WHAT?!"

"Huh?! Register me into the Misaka family?" Touma asked.

"What?! Mom…what are you saying? You can't be serious!" Mikoto screeched in confusion.

"Well, I just thought that if you got engaged to the Misaka network, and they enter the Misaka family, we might as well enter you into the family as well. You did save my life, Mikoto's life and the lives of the 'sisters' so I thought you would make a good addition to the Misaka family. Besides, if the Misaka network accepts our offer, and you marry the Misaka network, then we will be family anyway." Misuzu said, slightly amused.

"In that case, the Misaka network accepts the offer. Misaka states with determination." Misaka 10032 and the rest of the 'sisters' in the room intoned as one.

"What?! 10032-chan, 19990-chan, girls, do you understand what you're saying? Marriage is a big deal…all of you are still underage as well…" Touma said concernedly.

"Please do not worry. Misaka states as Misaka tries to reassure the 'Savior'. Misaka is ready to devote her entire life to the 'Savior'. Misaka states with determination as Misaka tries to convey her resolve to the 'Savior'." All the 'sisters' within the room said as one again.

'They are serious about this?! So much so that they spoke as one! If the girls are ready to devote their entire lives to me, and I have already been ready to do the same for them…then getting engaged should be fine.' Touma thought seriously.

"I'll have to talk to my parents about this…I can't go and do this behind their backs. I'm prepared to get engaged to the Misaka network but I should at least inform my parents about it…especially about the entering the Misaka family part." Touma said.

"What?! Wait, you idiot! Think about it seriously!" Mikoto yelled.

"I'm thinking about this seriously, Mikoto. I'm prepared to do this if this is what is needed to let me be with the 'sisters' while allowing them to receive more support." Touma said determinedly.

"Bu—" Mikoto started but was cut off by the serious expression in Touma's eyes.

"I agree with you, Touma-san. We will have to inform your parents about this. Do you wish for me to go along with you to speak to them?" Misuzu asked.

"Yes…that would be best. I could really use the support." Touma said gratefully.

The 'sisters' then moved closer to Touma as Misaka 10032 began to speak.

"Do you truly wish to do this? Misaka asks seriously as Misaka hopes the 'Savior' is not forcing himself on this issue." Misaka 10032 stated seriously.

Holding both of Misaka 10032's hands gently, Touma then spoke.

"Yes, I truly wish to do this, 10032-chan. I wish to stay by you girls' side for the rest of your lives." Touma said.

The Misaka 'sisters' then spoke as one again.

"If that is so, the Misaka network will stay by your side until the very end of our lives. Misaka states as Misaka tries to convey the seriousness of this event."

* * *

Two brown-haired ladies walked along the passageways of a certain hospital. As they walked side-by-side, the older one looked out the window and viewed the hospital gardens solemnly. However, the younger one was clenching her fists tightly, sparks were flying around her head and she viewed the older one with slight resentment.

"Mom, what did you think you were doing?!" Mikoto hissed.

"Oh…what are you talking about? I merely informed Touma-san about the opportunity your dad and I wanted to offer to him and the Misaka network." Misuzu said with an innocent expression.

"Don't give me that! What are you and dad really after? Offering to take in the entire Misaka network under the pretense that both of you really considered them as part of the Misaka family even though you only knew about their existence just recently…and then offering to marry that idiot into the family." Misaka screeched.

Her rant attracted the attention of many curious patients and medical staff. Quickly noticing this fact, Mikoto quickly looked down as she flushed in embarrassment.

Misuzu just sighed.

"Mom…please…let that idiot off. He saved me so many times…he saved my 'sisters' when even I couldn't despite being a level 5…I am unable to ever fully repay him so the best thing I can do now is to make sure I don't add onto his burden. Besides, the 'sisters' really love him and I don't want them to be separated from him."

Misuzu sighed again.

"Mikoto, dear. Firstly, both your dad and I truly consider the Misaka network as part of the Misaka family…regardless of what you believe. Yes…it is hard to accept their existence all of a sudden but…they are all your clones…your 'sisters'…and we can't bear to abandon them."

"Mom…"

"Besides, your dad and I both truly wish for Touma-san to join the Misaka family. He really is one-of-a-kind. Don't misunderstand; I'm not just talking about his ability. I'm talking about his nature itself…that selflessness…that kind of care, concern and love he holds for others…it's really rare to find someone like him nowadays. Considering all that he has done for us, such as saving you, the 'sisters' and me, this really is the least we can do for him."

"Mom…you said that you were saved by him…you're joking, right?" Mikoto asked, slightly frantic.

In actual fact, Misuzu already mentioned it in the hospital room but Mikoto was so focused on the entry of Touma and the Misaka network into her family that she ignored it by accident.

"Yes…just as Touma-san saved you and your 'sisters', he saved my life from…who were they again…ah! Skill-Out!" Misuzu said.

"Skill-Out?! Why did they target you? Besides, why didn't you call me but instead you called that idiot for help?" Mikoto said in frustration.

"Well…I actually have no idea why they targeted me and I actually didn't ask Touma-san to help. I just asked him about them. He also suggested me to call you but when I refused to drag you into it…well…he told me that he would come and help me instead though I didn't ask for it." Misuzu said.

"What?! You still should have called me. Yes…I know that he was stronger than me at that time. Even now, he is still stronger than me. But the difference is that I was still stronger than him in the conventional sense at that time. I would have been of more help during that situation than that idiot!" Mikoto argued.

"Look! As a mother, I just didn't want to bring my daughter trouble that I couldn't solve by myself!" Misuzu snapped.

"…"

"…"

Both became quiet at Misuzu's declaration. Mikoto couldn't find the proper words to respond while Misuzu just looked away. Mikoto then shook her head to clear her thoughts before speaking again.

"Anyway, mom…just leave him out of this. I don't want his life to become more complicated because of my family matters." Mikoto said.

"…he has already accepted my offer, along with the Misaka network. It's not just about repaying the debt our family has towards him but also because we genuinely want him to join our family. We also want to protect the Misaka network from others who would want to use the 'sisters' for their own gain. Your dad has some influence within the board of directors of Academy City. With his influence and resources, the Misaka network can be protected and receive support. Perhaps this way…they can finally be free from the darkness of this world." Misuzu said solemnly.

"Mom…you really want him to join the family that much…huh." Mikoto said.

Misuzu looked up at the ceiling before closing her eyes and putting on a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Well, I thought he was going to join our family in the past when he married you but this works too." Misuzu said, mischief laden in her voice and tone.

"Wha…what are you saying, mom?! We…we…we weren't 'like that' in the past." Mikoto stuttered while blushing furiously.

"But you like him, right?" Misuzu said with a serious expression.

Mikoto remained quiet.

"To be exact, you love him, don't you?" Misuzu said.

"Yeah…I do love him. That's why it is so difficult to see them together." Mikoto said sadly, while tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Well, then get together with him. Your dad and I aren't going to stop you." Misuzu said.

"What are you talking about? He is dating my 'sisters'! I'm not just going to come in between them like that! They deserve better." Mikoto said.

"But as it is right now, the status quo between all your relationships is unsustainable in the long run. When they join the family, it is going to be a lot harder for you to deal with their relationship than it is now since you have to deal with the fact that the man you are in love with is in a relationship with your 'sister' and that they are all your family members now." Misuzu said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I know! But still, I refuse to come in between them like that!" Mikoto said.

"I never said that you had to come in between them. The way I see it…you and the 'sisters' are different individuals but in a sense…you are also like one single entity." Misuzu stated.

"Mom…what are you talking about? I don't get what you're saying." Mikoto asked in confusion.

"You all have separate personalities but your genetic makeup is the same. You are all genetically identical to each other. You all have the same type of power though your power levels are different. Furthermore, they are all derived from you. In other words, they all came from you. No matter what, this connection between you and your 'sisters' can never be broken. That is why I said that you all belong to the same entity. Now then, after hearing what I said, do you think that the fact that you and all your 'sisters' fell in love with the same person can be a coincidence?" Misuzu said.

"…Yes, if you put it that way then even though we all have separate personalities…we can all still belong to the same entity. Besides, right now, I'm also starting to wonder if all of us falling in love with the same person can really be considered a coincidence. But still, that doesn't mean that I can come in between them like that!" Mikoto said carefully.

"Mikoto, if you all belong to the same entity, and the Misaka network has decided to share Touma-san with each other—and that means they are sharing him with over 9000 other 'sisters'—than I think that there is a pretty good chance that the 'sisters' will accept you and share him with you, given that you belong to the same entity as them. To be more exact, you are the only person in the whole world, other than they themselves, who belongs to the same entity as them." Misuzu said while adopting a thinking expression.

"Mom, do you know what you're suggesting?! You are asking me to join his harem!" Mikoto hissed.

"Does that mean you're against it?" Misuzu asked calmly.

"Of cours-" Mikoto said before she stopped herself.

Mikoto's eyes widened in surprise. Why did she stop herself? After all, all she had to do was say no and her mom would probably drop the issue—though after she teased her a bit. Did she really want to share that idiot with over 9000 other girls, even if they were her 'sisters'?

"Even if it meant that you could also be with him, though you would have to share him with your 'sisters', and that you could have a life together with him, would you still reject it?" Misuzu asked.

If Mikoto could have even a little more time with him, she would be satisfied.

"How much are you willing to give up just to be together with him? If Touma-san was your dad, and I was in your position, I would've accepted. That is how much I love your dad." Misuzu stated seriously.

'How much would I be willing to give up just to be together with him?'

* * *

As the two members of the Misaka family walked back to Touma's hospital room, they were greeted with an unusual sight. The same armored figures which 'kidnapped' Touma were standing around both sides of the hallway that led to Touma's room with assault rifles in their hands. Just outside the door of the hospital room, two armored figures stood by the sides of the door. There was a certain 'sister' standing directly in front of the door.

Crossing her arms, Misaka 10032 lied onto the door. She then took out a medical report on Touma's current body condition. Reading it intently, she sighed a few times and used a pen to highlight certain parts of the text while writing notes on the report.

The revelation that it was the 'sisters', who were the girlfriends of their 'Savior', that kidnapped Touma, suddenly hit Mikoto.

"Ah! You girls were the ones that kidnapped that idiot!" Mikoto shouted.

Putting her second finger onto her lips, Misaka 10032 spoke in a soft voice.

"Onee-sama, this is a hospital and the 'Savior' is resting. As such, Misaka would like to request onee-sama to remain silent. Misaka states as Misaka hopes to quieten her excessively loud onee-sama who is disrupting the 'Savior's rest." Misaka 10032 said softly.

Mikoto flushed in embarrassment as she quickly looked down. She then asked the 'sister' a question.

"Hey, why are all of you standing outside his room like this? Won't that attract a lot of attention?" Mikoto asked.

The 'sister' turned to look at her with her brown eyes.

"We are currently guarding the 'Savior' from any possible hostile individuals. Misaka states as Misaka sighs in frustration over how many people could potentially wish to harm the 'Savior'. Besides, Misaka and the other 'sisters' are trying to give Misaka 19990 some—what people call it—'space' with the 'Savior'. Misaka states as Misaka blocks the door from any possible intruders." Misaka 10032 said while she moves to completely block the door.

"Oh? 19990-chan and Touma-san are inside the room right now? Alone?" Misuzu asked mischievously.

"What?! How could you leave those two in the room alone?" Mikoto asked in horror.

"Well, Mikoto, they are already a couple so it's fine, isn't it?" Misuzu said.

"Even so, it's still too risky." Mikoto said as she barges into the room, pushing Misaka 10032 into the room in the process.

Upon entry into the room, Mikoto sees a potentially awkward sight.

Both Touma and Misaka 19990 were in the bed with the blankets over them. Touma's arms were wrapped around Misaka 19990's waist. Misaka 19990's upper body armor was gone while her shirt was slightly unbuttoned. Touma was still wearing his shirt but his shirt was completely unbuttoned. Misaka 19990's hands were on his chest and both were looking flushed. Touma's mouth was on Misaka 19990's neck while Misaka 19990's head was slightly tilted upwards as she closed her eyes.

"What on earth are you two doing?!" Mikoto screeched.

"Huh?! BiriBiri? What are you doing here?" Touma asked, shocked that Mikoto had seen him in such a position.

"Onee-sama, what are you doing here? Misaka asks as Misaka tries not to show her frustration at her onee-sama for having ruined Misaka's special moment with the 'Savior'." Misaka 19990 asked with frustration.

"Misaka apologises that Misaka has failed to prevent onee-sama from barging into your special moment with the 'Savior'. Misaka states with a bit of shame at having failed to stop onee-sama." Misaka 10032 said while looking down onto the floor.

"Oh my? You two certainly are being quite bold, aren't you?" Misuzu asked amusedly as she entered the room.

"You idiot! What are you doing with my 'sister'?" Mikoto screeched at Touma.

"Huh? What am I doing? Wait, BiriBiri. In the first place, I'm also dating 19990-chan so this should be fine since we both agreed to it." Touma said as he defended himself.

"Yes, onee-sama. Misaka was willing to do this and was not forced to do this. Misaka states as Misaka hopes to prevent onee-sama from misunderstanding." Misaka 19990 said.

Mikoto just clenched her fists as she looked at Touma with tear-filled eyes.

"YOU IDIOT!" Mikoto shouted as she threw a lightning bolt at Touma.

Clang!

Again, Mikoto's lightning attack was negated as Touma swiped away the attack with his right hand.

Mikoto's face came into Touma's sight. Tears streamed down her face as her watery brown eyes quivered.

Mikoto then ran away with tears staining her face.

"Wait, BiriBiri! Where are you going?" Touma asked.

However, Mikoto just kept running away.

"Huh? What's wrong with her?" Touma asked Misuzu in confusion.

Again, Misuzu just sighed.

"Onee-sama should be more honest with herself. Misaka states as Misaka sighs in frustration over her onee-sama's inability to be honest with herself and the 'Savior's dense mind." Misaka 10032 said.

Misaka 10032 then felt someone tap her shoulder. She looked up only to see Misuzu with a solemn expression on her face.

"10032-chan, can I talk to you for a bit?"

* * *

Mikoto was currently sitting on a bench within the hospital gardens. It was already sunset and most of the patients had already retreated back into their wards. This suited Mikoto well as it let her cry without anyone noticing her.

As the sun continued to set, the shadow of a certain crying middle school girl became longer and longer. Usually, the shadow had slight movements, showing that Mikoto was trembling. Her legs were also on the bench and she curled up, holding her knees together with her arms.

After seeing Misaka 19990 and Touma like that, it only served to worsen the wound in her heart. It was bad enough to see Touma and Misaka 10032 in such intimate positions but seeing Touma behave like that with another 'sister' served to hurt her even more.

'That idiot…he probably doesn't even know why I'm crying. He's too dense.' Mikoto thought in frustration.

"Great…how am I going to talk to him now? I can't just tell him why I cried." Mikoto muttered.

Suddenly, she felt a big hand that touched the top of her head.

"If you don't want to tell me about it, it's fine. I won't push you." Touma said.

Mikoto jerked in surprise and quickly turned to face Touma.

"What are you doing here?!" Mikoto choked out.

'Why does he have to show up now?!' was Mikoto's horrified inner thoughts.

"BiriBiri, I don't know why you cried just now but…I just want you to know that whatever happens, I'm here for you. Just like that time with Accelerator, I'm willing to help you so if you need help, just ask me." Touma said concernedly while patting Mikoto's head.

Mikoto's face became very red as she quickly looked down.

"I'm not a child so don't treat me like one." Mikoto muttered softly.

"Huh? What was that, BiriBiri?" Touma asked.

'Even so, being treated like this by him is not bad. That's right, even if he is a dense idiot...'

"Nothing. Besides that, how many times have I told you not to call me BiriBiri?!" Mikoto shouted before launching yet another electric attack against him.

"Whoa, wait a minute!" Touma said as he quickly negated the attack with his Imagine Breaker.

'he's still the idiot I love.'

Both of them had eventually settled down and sat on the bench together. Touma opened a canned drink for Mikoto and passed it to her before opening one himself—only for the drink to splash out at him.

"Fukou da…I might have accidentally shaken it." Touma cursed as Mikoto giggled at Touma's misfortune.

Mikoto just leaned back, enjoying the sight of the setting sun. Thanks to a certain 'idiot', she was already feeling much better. A thought then came to her.

"Hey…how did you fall in love with my 'sisters'?" Mikoto asked awkwardly.

"Huh? What are you suddenly asking about that?" Touma said.

"W-Well…it's just that I'm curious…that's all! T-There's no special meaning to it so don't think too much about it. Anyway, just answer the question!" Mikoto stuttered as her blush covered her face.

"Haaaa….well, I fell in love with 10032-chan during my training. It's funny because when I fell in love with 10032-chan…I fell in love with the rest of the Misaka 'sisters' as well." Touma said.

"Hah? What do you mean?" Mikoto asked in confusion.

"Well, love is a mysterious thing, really. During the training, both 10032-chan and I got to know each other very well in the sense that we came into contact with both the good and bad aspects of ourselves including our thinking and perspectives. That's why, when I'm with her, it just feels right and that I want to be with her for the rest of my life. In a sense, that is one big part of the love between 10032-chan and me." Touma explained.

Mikoto nodded her head as she processed all that Touma had just told her.

"I see. Okay, go on." Mikoto urged.

"Well, all the 'sisters' have different personalities which are currently becoming more and more unique. However, they all belong to the same entity…I used to consider this entity to just be the Misaka network but eventually I doubted it." Touma said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Mikoto asked.

"Well, somehow, I just get the feeling that this entity does not just involve the 'sisters' but others as well. It just feels like there are some people who I have not identified yet who actually belong to this entity." Touma explained.

'The same entity…just like what mom mentioned.' Mikoto thought.

"Anyway, when I fell in love with 10032-chan, I somehow just fell in love with the entire entity. It just seemed… no felt incomplete that I just loved 10032-chan but not the entire entity itself." Touma said.

"I see…" was all Mikoto could say.

"I know this will sound a little silly but…I only realized that I was in love with the Misaka network on the day 10032-chan confessed to me." Touma said embarrassedly.

"What?!" Mikoto said in shock.

"I was probably in love with them for quite some time already but I just didn't notice it. It was 10032-chan's confession that…woke me in a sense. Well, it was the first time a girl confessed to me so it was a new experience for me." Touma said.

'This bastard…does he not realize how many girls are in love with him, other than the Misaka network?' Mikoto thought furiously.

"Hey…tell me. Now that you got together with the entire Misaka network, does it feel complete to you now?" Mikoto asked.

Touma only gave a small smile.

"Well…I'm feeling much better now. It definitely feels more complete…how should I say this…like my life has become more…right...and happy. But still, I can't help but feel like something is missing. It feels as though the entity is not complete yet…or something like that." Touma said.

Mikoto's face had—again—gone red.

'It is still incomplete? Does that mean that if I join then the entity will be complete? No! What am I thinking?! Do I really want to join his harem?!' Mikoto thought.

"Well, I can't do anything about it for now? Let's get back to my ward." Touma said.

* * *

Misaka Mikoto is currently under the stares of many individuals who are named 'Misaka'. Misaka Misuzu and the rest of the 'sisters' were currently staring at Mikoto with a curious expression. If Touma noticed it, he didn't do anything about it as he continued to hold her hand and bring her into his hospital ward.

Mikoto was prepared for the hostile stares that Touma's girlfriends would give her but she was surprised when she didn't receive such stares. Instead, the expressions on the 'sisters' faces—which was a rare occurrence since they usually didn't show facial expressions other than one of boredom—were that of curiosity. Their glances were not that of jealousy or envy but of consideration. This had definitely unnerved Mikoto, especially since her mother was doing the same thing to her.

"Well anyway, BiriBiri, I got a call from the principal and we talked for a bit." Touma said as they entered his ward.

"Oh? What did you two talk about?" Mikoto asked curiously.

"We talked about when I can go back to work—which is next Monday, by the way—and the cooperation that the academy is going to take with Judgement and Anti-Skill." Touma said.

"Next Monday?! Isn't that too soon? You should take more time off to rest. Besides, what do you mean by 'cooperation'?" Mikoto asked quickly.

"Well, I heal pretty fast so it's fine. Anyway, since Tokiwadai Academy has been attacked two times, and the attacks were repulsed with considerable strain on the authorities' part even though there was the involvement of three level 5s, including Shokuhou Misaki and Accelerator, the authorities can't leave the situation as it is. So, I'm going to take up the post of a teacher, well, sort of like a physical education teacher, to teach the students self-defence and , of course, train up their physical fitness. Oh, and I'm going to help in the management of Anti-Skill and Judgement forces within Academy City as well." Touma replied.

"What?! Isn't that too much for you to do? Besides, what did you get Accelerator's help last time?! He killed my 'sisters'! I don't trust him." Mikoto screeched.

"Well, I should be fine and about getting Accelerator's help…well since they were prepared against me by bringing more conventional weapons this time…I needed an uncertain element to disrupt their plan and that uncertain element was…Accelerator." Touma said hesitantly.

"What were you thinking, involving that murderer?!" Mikoto shouted.

"Well, it is a long story but the 'sisters' have settled things with Accelerator and now…he is helping to protect them." Touma said.

"I'm not going to understand with just this 'it is a long story' explanation!" Mikoto hissed.

"Mikoto, why don't you save it for another day? Touma-san is tired and needs to rest. The rest of the 'sisters' also want to spend some time with him. You can't just hog him all to yourself." Misuzu said mischievously.

"Mom?! W-What are you saying? I'm n-not hogging h-him to myself." Mikoto said as she flushed red beyond measure.

"Well, let's go then, Mikoto." Misuzu said.

"Fine…but YOU will answer my questions after school next Monday. Got it?!" Mikoto said to Touma, prompting him to quickly nod in agreement.

As the two Misakas left the hospital ward, Mikoto turned her head to look at Touma's ward again before leaving. However, as all her 'sisters' watched her leave, a certain 'sister' spoke up.

"Misaka wonders what would happen if onee-sama joined us and got together with the 'Savior'. Misaka states as Misaka considers the many possibilities. Will the entity finally be complete? Misaka states as Misaka ponders over this question." Misaka 10032 said with a thoughtful tone.

"…"

"I don't know but…just like you girls, I feel that if I can spend even a short period of time together with him, I would be satisfied." Mikoto said in a quiet voice.

Mikoto then spoke softly before leaving.

"If I could be together with him, I would be happy."

* * *

Well, there you have it! Chapter 6 is finally done! Wow…this is my longest chapter yet. Now then, this chapter was centered mainly between Mikoto and Touma. As you can see, when Misaka 10032 mentioned in chapter 4 about whether it really was a coincidence for all the Misaka 'sisters' and, of course, Misaka Mikoto herself, to fall in love with the same person, this was a real point of consideration. I hope that chapter 6 has provided some explanation about this point.

As Touma gets more involved into the 'politics' of Academy City, his 'fate' will get more exciting than ever, especially since there are still many more conspiracies. Well, anyway, thank you for all your support for this fic!

Please review!


End file.
